


You Bring Out The Worst In Me

by TastySins_tm



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nonverbal Communication, Nonverbal Reader, Possessive Behavior, Reader is based after an OC, Reader is cisfemale, Soul Mate Au- First Words on Skin, Soul Mate Au- Writing On Skin, Their relationship is not healthy by any means, Unlike my other fic this isn't too much of a feel good story, Yandere, Yandere Black Hat, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/pseuds/TastySins_tm
Summary: Black Hat doesn't help people. He sells weapons of mass chaos and destruction to harm and kill. He's a centuries-old Eldritch being that feeds off of terror. He relishes in making puny humans and heroes cower to the point of soiling themselves.But... when he finds quiet, painfully panicky little you while he's trying to bring down a pesky heroine, he can't help but wonder...The flames of unease are already in your mind. What would happen if he added fuel to the inferno trying to burn you to the ground?Updates on Saturdays.





	1. There You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a few days now, and I just... had to get it out. If you follow my tumblr, you'll recognize the reader-type as my oc Henrietta. Henri is... kinda dull, though, so she can easily be replaced with a blank-ish slate lmao.
> 
> I do like soul mate aus, but they tend to be... a bit lackluster, imo. It's awkward love at first sight, for the most part. I know soul mate aus are supposed to be p romantic, but I've always loved the idea of kinda Fucked situations made from seemingly-good circumstances.
> 
> Reader does use sign language as her primary form of communication, but I am not fluent in it so resources will be used for specific signs. All in all, I'll try and write her dialogue normally, but emphasize when she's signing. I also really like the idea of the "first words appear on the skin" au with a nonverbal character. (Reader CAN talk, she just... doesn't, due to past issues.)
> 
> As usual with new fics, updates will be weirdly fast and inconsistent as I like to have some content out so it isn't left at like... one chapter. Once I hit a few chapters, I'll slow down on updates to plan out the rest of the fic. The first few are just... to get a feel for how I want to do this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated! The title is based off of the song "You Bring Out The Worst In Me" by Unlike Pluto, and is a pretty good theme for the fic. :3c
> 
> Also! Let me know if anyone can spot the very small Elder Scrolls reference in the first chapter! It's VERY subtle, and had to be changed slightly, but I hope the effect can come across still.

Everyone had a soul mate. Their first words were written on the first place their mate touches them. For many it was on their hands, due to hand shakes or possibly helping another party up. Some had them on their shoulders or back. Your friend even had his on his forehead. That’s going to be an interesting meeting, especially since his’ partner’s words were “watch it, asshole”. Covering up those words was always a hassle.

Your words… always worried you. Wrapping around your neck like a choker- or a collar- were the words “There you are”. The letters seemingly dripped, indicating the malice that would be behind the words. You had taken to wearing turtle necks, to avoid seeing the words in your reflection. To hide them from others.

Your mother, popular heroine The Ideal Mistress, always brushed off your concerns. She rationalized that you’d probably never meet your soul mate. Why would you need to, when she has the perfect ideas for your future husband in mind? That nice, upcoming hero has been giving you the eye, when she takes you to hero meetings.

You trusted her, although you wish she’d consult you on these things more often. Especially when they… have to do with your actual life.

Like right now. Your mother was dragging you to her branch of the Hero Organization, trying to get you a permit to work with her as a sidekick and develop your powers. Like your mother, you had psychic abilities. You weren’t very good at using them, however, as they developed late.

Or, well, she thought they developed late. Little did she know, you used them Matilda style- behind her back and only for minor things. You still couldn’t lift things heavier than a stack of books, though. Unlike your mother, who could lift cars and manipulate people with her mind- and words.

You tried to get her attention, hands moving as you signed your anxiety. She didn’t bother looking, waving you off.

“I told you, sweetheart, you have to use your words. You can talk- you can’t act like this forever.” The tone in her voice, immediately, made your hands snap to your chest. You held your own hands tightly, looking down at the pavement in frustration as you walked into the building. You knew arguing with her was pointless. When her mind was set on something, she’d do it.

You sat down with her, waiting for her boss to enter the room for the interview. Your mother looked at you, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

“Isn’t this exciting, honey? You’ll get to work alongside your mom! You’ll be a hero, just like me, in no time!” You tried to lift your hands to tell her you were nervous, but she kept going.

“We need to think of your hero name. Something close to mine, maybe? Hm…” Her thoughts were cut off by an explosion off in the lobby. Your mother stood, ordering you to stay in the office, before heading out.

\-----------------

Everyone has a soul mate. Even people you would think didn’t have a soul to begin with. Even people who didn’t deserve happiness with the person made for them. Souls persisted, even if the body decays and fades away.

Which lead Black Hat to be where he is, now.

The single word around his wrist, wrapped around as if something was grabbing it. “Please”. The word was shakily written, as if the person was full of anxiety- or adrenaline. The word changes every now and again, as the body dies and the soul gains a slightly different personality.

Normally, Black Hat doesn’t care about romance or, eugh… love. Finding them isn’t about love. Finding this person is about property. That soul? Is his. He’s been through many deaths and reincarnations. They’ve avoided him for so long. He still remembers the very first meeting.

A simple farm boy, hundreds of years ago. Sure, the soul had been around much, much longer, but Black Hat only found them the first time as that terrified man. Christianity in full swing, he avoided the Eldritch being with everything he had. The man died of disease before Black Hat could finally get a hold of him.

He’s witnessed the words and locations change over the centuries. This one has stuck around long enough for him to confirm that the person was at an age he could take them. Now, it was just a matter of figuring out where his soul has gone.

For now, he’s busy trying to get a certain heroine off of his back.

The Ideal Mistress has been interfering with his shipments, and has almost imprisoned Flug several times. She succeeded in capturing Dimencia, but the lizard woman was so hyperactive she managed to escape on her own. This… will not do. Black Hat may not be too active in his villainy, anymore, beyond selling products to other, lesser villains, but he is still the monstrosity of Hat Island. He is NOT to be trifled with.

The spybot had found Ideal Mistress walking into the Hero Organization building in another part of the city. With a pretty little thing in tow. The girl looked just like her, making him assume a daughter. That made a grin spread across his face as he and his minions approached the building.

\--------------

A building-wide alert began to sound, shortly after you heard the explosion. The announcer told all civilians in the building to get to the nearest safe room. You stood up, heading out of the office. You’ve been here multiple times- you know where all of the safe rooms are.

You exited into the hallway. The power was out, and the building was starting to shake with multiple explosions. You heard the combat even from here- sounded like robots. Who would invade the Hero Organization’s building like this?

As you made your way through the dark halls, you began to hear footsteps approaching your location. Thinking it was someone heading to the safe room nearby, you hurried to catch up to them.

When you caught sight of a large woman with green and red hair scaling the wall, however, you stopped short. Her head turned towards you, a manic grin appearing on her face.

“Oh goody! Boss is gonna be happy as hell with me,” she giggled. Her grin turned sinister, and she began towards you quickly. You exhaled sharply, hurrying in the other direction. She cackled, chasing you down the hall. A whimper was all that left your mouth, too choked up to scream.

You stopped running when a dark figure blocked your path. The maniac giggling kept up behind you, taking a new tone of adoration as she saw the figure. Your eyes widened. You knew why that woman was familiar. Your mother captured her, recently.

Demencia. The manic lizard belonging to… Oh no.

The figure approached you, needle-like teeth exposed in the low light he seemed to emit. He grinned as you opened your mouth. He grabbed you by the neck quickly, knocking the air out of you. You gripped his wrist, and his grin widened further.

“There you are,” he purred. Your heart raced. You felt the words on your neck heat up, and tears spilled out of your wide eyes. No… no, no, no. Anyone else. Anyone but him.

He released your neck, quickly grasping your arm before you could run. He grinned down at you, before turning his head and calling for someone- Flug. His personal inventor. The man your mother’s been trying to capture for months.

A person with a paper bag over his head came forward, holding some restraints. Your hands were bound behind your back. The new man grasped your other arm as Black Hat let you go.

“Take her to the van. Be ready to escape, Flug.” The man muttered a “yes, sir”, before pulling you along. Numbly, you followed, too scared to do anything.

You began to struggle when you exited the building.

You pulled against Flug’s hold, trying to escape his grip. His hand tightened around your arm. For such a skinny man, he had a lot of strength.

“Please, just make things easier on both of us and don’t struggle too much-.” Your eyes began to glow slightly, trying to use your powers. You were met with a strong, jarring shock from your restraints. You nearly fell over, only being supported by the good doctor.

“I told you. Those restraints suppress your powers. They were meant for Ideal Mistress, so they’re stronger than they need to be. Keep it up and you might die.” Your mother. God, what would she say if she knew you got kidnapped so easily? Maybe she wouldn’t be too harsh- even she’s terrified of facing Black Hat, himself.

You were dragged to their van, and shoved into the back. Flug made sure you were secure, then went to sit in the driver’s seat. He turned on the engine, waiting for the others to hurry back.

It felt like you were there for hours, before you felt someone crawl onto the top of the vehicle. Probably Demencia. Black Hat opened the passenger’s door, slamming it closed when he was inside.

“Go!” Flug took off, hurrying down the road. You jerked from the sudden movement, trying not to fall over. Despite the voice in your head telling you not to show weakness, tears slipped down your cheeks and small hiccups escaped your mouth.

You didn’t notice Black Hat staring at you through the rearview mirror.

A smug grin settled on his face, leaning his head against his hand as he sat against the door. Sure, he didn’t capture Ideal Mistress, but grabbing her daughter? Much more fun, in the end. Who knows how much Black Hat could get from that pesky heroine while her daughter is on the line? He could get that goody two shoes to do ANYTHING he wanted!

“Get comfortable, my dear,” he laughed, watching as you met his gaze through the mirror. You looked away quickly, not wanting him to see more of your tears than he already has. His smirk widened, and he felt a satisfied growl erupt from his chest.

“You’re going to be with us for… quite a while.”


	2. Action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 baBEY! I would've had this out sooner today but... I had a Big Issue With Ants so I jstu... didn't get the chance to write until WAY later at night.
> 
> Like I said, updates won't be this fast/daily like this. I just... tend to use the first few chapters to get an idea of what I want to do, and then settle into a plot/idea I like and go from there. Idk why but I can't plan out the rest of the fic until I write out like... four/five chapters first.
> 
> As always, you can contact me at itsthesinbin.tumblr.com!

Black Hat’s manor was as oppressing as the demon himself. The top hat shaped building loomed over the roundabout, blocking view of the sun. You felt a chill run up your spine when you entered the shadow of the building. Your irritated eyes welled up with new tears, much to Black Hat’s annoyance.

“Will you stop crying back there?! You were sobbing the whole way here!” You flinched at the harsh tone, quickly turning away from the eye glaring at you in the mirror. You bit back a whimper as the van parked.

“Flug, take her to the holding cell. Be ready with the cambot within the hour.” Flug didn’t have a chance to answer as Black Hat left the van to go into the manor. Demencia giggled as she crawled off of the roof of the van.

“AND DON’T LET THE BEAR GET NEAR HER,” Black Hat yelled from the doorway. Flug didn’t acknowledge the extra order as he went around to grab you out of the back of the van. You took in a shaky breath, wishing you could work up the nerve to say something- anything- to try and convince this man to let you go. Flug didn’t seem like a terrible person. He was just… working for a terrible man.

With these shackles on you, you couldn’t even tap into your powers to try and communicate with him that way. Might be for the best, anyway. You couldn’t afford to get one of your migraines in this situation. You doubt Black Hat will have mercy on you, if he catches you half unconscious due to your own reckless use of your powers.

You were dragged into the dark, depressing manor. You might’ve liked the decor, if Black Hat’s face wasn’t plastered onto every wall. Not that Dimencia seemed to mind, you noted, as she made goo goo eyes at every portrait she came across. She slithered down a hall, while you and Flug went in the opposite direction.

You couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a hoarse hiccup, fresh tears dripping down your stained cheeks. You felt a headache coming on, anyway, from the amount of crying you’ve been doing. Flug hummed nervously, glancing everywhere but you, before looking at you.

“Look, you’ll… be fine, as long as you cooperate,” he sighed, voice laced with unease. He knew you were an adult, but goddamn if you didn’t look like an abandoned puppy, at the moment. He’s not the type to get all nurturing- except with 5.0.5- but… He let out a small huff, shaking the thought from his head.

He brought you into a dungeon-like area, opening a cell door before bringing you in.

“The walls of this entire floor are made with materials to block almost any power known to man. You won’t be able to use them, no matter what. You won’t get a shock like you did with these-” he pulled off the shackles- “but, it’ll still be useless.” You stretched your arms, shaking your wrists, before getting his attention.

“Will I be able to go home,” you signed, hands shaking as you tried to form the symbols. “If I listen to him?”

Flug stared at your hand movements for a moment, before seemingly realizing what you were doing. He groaned, slapping a hand to his bagged forehead.

“Oh great, you can’t speak. Boss’ll be angry that you won’t talk to the cambot,” he grumbled. After a second, though, he remembered you were actually talking to him.

“... Do it again,” he ordered. His sign was rusty, but as he watched your hands repeat your question, he could get a vague idea. Maybe it would be better to pretend he couldn’t understand you.

“... Look, I don’t know. If I knew what he had in mind, then maybe I could tell you.” Flug began to leave, shutting the cell behind him.

“I’ll have to tell him about your speech issue. Be ready for us to come back with the cambot, later,” he said, high-tailing it out of the dungeon before you tried to ask something else. You lowered your hands in defeat, wide eyes watching his retreating form until you couldn’t see him, anymore.

You turned to your small cell, seeing a slightly clean cot, a bucket, and some shackles on the wall. A broken sob escaped your chest as you slid down the wall to your left. You gripped your hair with trembling hands, curling up until your face was in your knees. Stuttering whines and breaking wheezes left you as you openly wailed. Might as well get it out now, while Black Hat isn’t here to yell at you.

At least… he didn’t see your neck. He doesn’t know yet. You might be able to get away with him not finding out, if you’re careful. You just… have to make sure your turtleneck doesn’t come off, or get pulled down.

Your eyes grew uncomfortably hot. Your powers were trying to manifest, as they normally do when you’re this distressed. With whatever metals blocking them, however, it just left you with a headache and sore eyes.

Taking a breath, you forced yourself to think, rationally, about your situation. Black Hat probably wanted you for ransom- or blackmail. He’d ask your mother to leave him alone, you’d most likely get dropped off at a hidden location later, and then you’d be home with your mother. You’d be safe. You just… have to hide your mark until you’re away from that monster. You can do that. You hope.

You don’t know how long you sat down there. You finally reached a point where you just couldn’t cry anymore, no matter how much you wanted to. 

Well, you didn’t want to, but your body wanted to.

Muffled footsteps came towards your cell. You forced yourself to stand, backing up against the farthest wall. A large, looming shadow tip-toed towards your cell, making a hoarse whimper leave you.

Then, a large, blue bear stopped in front of your cell. You stared at him in confusion as he came in, wearing a maid outfit and carrying a tray of food. He set the tray down on a small table, turning to you with a friendly little grin. The flower growing out of his head bobbed as he waved at you. He left as quickly as he came, letting out little grumbly-humming as he went.

Well… alright. That happened.

You, slowly, moved to look at the tray. A glass of water sat on the corner, and a single sandwich was on a small saucer. It was a simple ham and cheese sandwich. Just enough to keep you full for a while.

You gulped down the water, sore throat screaming at you for relief. You finished the entire glass quickly, wondering if you really should eat the sandwich. It could be poisoned- maybe not enough to kill you, but to make you sick. Make your mother worry more- be more irrational.

Your low energy and hunger outweighed your fear, in the end. You took small, slow bites of the sandwich. If you began to felt sick, you’d stop eating immediately. Thankfully, it seemed like the food was poison-free.

Food gone, you sat down on the cot. You curled up again, dropping your head onto your knees. You sat, numbly, for as long as you could. You had no energy left to cry anymore, due to the upcoming migraine and the amount of crying you’ve already done. Your body shook lightly with fear and frustration.

You don’t know how long it was until new footsteps came into the dungeon. You heard the voices of Flug and Black Hat, much to your dismay. You lifted your head, quickly making sure that your neck was covered by your sweater. You looked at the two as they arrived, but they didn’t bother to glance your way while they conversed.. A camera floated behind them, red light on to show that it isn’t recording.

Black Hat sneered, turning to you with an oddly hungry stare. You straightened up out of fear, taking in a breath.

“I see you’ve finally stopped whining,” the abomination said with a huff. His sneer turned into a malice-filled grin.

“A shame, really. Perhaps mommy might be faster if she sees you weeping.” You swallowed, looking away from him in hopes of hiding your fear a little. It doesn’t work. The man could smell fear.

He turned back to Flug, you was standing behind the floating camera. The doctor was fiddling with some settings, nervously glancing between the controls, his boss, and his captive.

“Flug? Is the damned robot almost ready?” The bagged scientist nodded, earning an evil laugh from the demon. He turned back to you, a glint in his visible eye.

“Now, you just be a good little girl and do as your told. Your pain will be kept to a minimum, if you don’t piss me off. Understood?” Your body was tense as you nodded your confirmation. Black Hat mumbled a “good”, before turning back to Flug and the camera. He made sure you were obscured, at first.

“Take one-” Dimencia appeared out of nowhere, snapping a clapper board with a cackle- “... Action”. The red light turned green, signalling it was recording. Black Hat grinned at the camera.

“Greetings, heroes. More specifically- hello, Ideal Mistress. I believe you’ve been missing something, correct? Ever since your little… activity, at the headquarters.” Black Hat stepped out of the way, exposing you to the camera. You were staring at his back, so when he moved, you were face to lens with the camera. You hoped you didn’t look too distressed. You wanted to seem strong. To seem like the hero- well, sidekick- your mother wanted you to be.

You sat up straighter, putting on your best brave face. Black Hat immediately snarled at you, making you violently flinch back. Well… there goes the idea of seeming tough. His grin returned, and he turned back to the camera. The bot floated back a bit, putting you both in the shot.

“Yes, your child is alive and well. If you follow our instructions, she will be returned to you… relatively unharmed.” You suppressed a whimper, looking down at the ground.

“My first order is to stop interfering with my business. My minions are to be left alone, and my transactions are to be completed without your giant ego butting in. My second order… well, I’ll figure that out later,” he chuckled smugly, grin widening inhumanly.

“You will be contacted in the near future, upon seeing this recording. You WILL meet my future demands if you want your little sidekick back. If they are not met…” Black Hat walked into the cell, glove tearing apart as claws manifested on his hand. He grabbed your jaw forcefully, digging the tips into your flesh and drawing blood. He turned you towards the camera, his pupil a dangerous slit and eye glowing slightly.

“You don’t want to know what will happen to her, should you deny my requests,” he growled, voice lowering a few octaves into something demonic. He held that pose for a second, before the camera light turned red again. Black Hat released you, pushing your head away and knocking you back slightly. He cackled, licking your blood off of his claws.

“Great take, sir. I don’t think we’ll need to redo it.” Black Hat smirked, returning his hand to normal as he shut the cell door. He resummoned a glove, examining the new material to make sure it was matching his current one.

“Yes, well, I still want to see the footage for myself, after it’s been edited. I’ll tell you if it needs to be redone.” “Yes, sir.” Flug began to leave, having to drag Dimencia out by the end of her hair to keep her from attacking Black Hat. The Eldritch being turned back to you, looking at your bleeding skin and your disheveled appearance. He eyed the top of the words that were peeking out of your turtleneck, making you lower your head slightly to try and hide the skin. His grin widened.

“I’ll be back with news for you. We’ll see if mommy cares enough to betray her fellow heroes,” he cackled, heading down the hall after his minions.

Despite how tired you were and how sore your eyes were, you began to sob again. You heard his footsteps stop, before he let out a snicker and continued on his way.

You didn’t stop crying until you finally fell asleep.


	3. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter out before I decided I hated it. For some reason, this was just... SO hard to write. I guess it's because the reader doesn't really... have that much freedom, I suppose, to do things. I can only write her doing so much.

No one came back until the next day. The blue bear returned, giving you a new tray of food. There was more than a sandwich, this time. Bacon, eggs, oatmeal, and orange juice. You ate quickly, this time, starving from only having a sandwich and some breakfast yesterday. You looked away in embarrassment as the bear took your bathroom bucket out to clean.

When he returned, you were halfway done with your breakfast. Your eating had slowed, and you mostly picked at the oatmeal while looking longingly out of the small window at the top of your cell. You took in a shuddering breath, trying to will yourself to not cry again. You don’t think you could do it.

The bear set the bucket down, tip-toeing over to you nervously. He let out a worried noise as he came closer, catching your attention. You looked up at him with puffy, bloodshot eyes, cowering away slightly when you realized how close he was. He whimpered, glancing at the cell door warily.

Then he dropped next to your cot. When you looked down at him, he was staring at you with wide, watery eyes. Slowly, he lifted his head and dropped it onto the side of your cot. You stared at him for a moment, confused and anxious.

Hesitantly, you reached out to pat his head. 505 let out a pleased noise, pressing his head into your palm. He seemingly purred, much to your amusement. You scratched behind one of his ears gently, and he tilted his head toward the sensation. You couldn’t help but smile. The only good thing in this manor, apparently, was this sweet bear.

A door slammed open at the end of the hall. The bear yelped, getting up quickly and pretending to clean. Black Hat appeared at your cell, making you curl up on the cot. You picked at your cold oatmeal, avoiding his angry gaze.

“505, what are you still doing down here? You were supposed to deliver her food and then go back to your other chores!” 505 let out a small series of noises, as if trying to explain himself, before Black Hat snarled at him. The bear whimpered, cowering behind his paws.

“Stop getting- eugh- friendly with the prisoner, and get back to work!” Black Hat melded into the walls, seemingly gone. 505 saluted anyway, before looking at you sadly.

He patted your head with a large paw, before hurrying out. You had flinched at the contact, but he didn’t seem to notice. If he did, he didn’t act like it.

You sat there, waiting to see if anyone else would come in. Silence. Hesitantly, you finished off your breakfast. Vaguely, you wondered who cooked it. It was really good.

You got off of the cot, stretching. You might as well do your exercises, while you were in here. You had nothing better to do, and your mother would be disappointed if you just sat here and moped. You’ll get out of here- she’ll save you. She always does.

You kicked off your shoes, and shed your turtleneck. You were wearing a tank top underneath, and that was perfect for doing your stretches. 

This is… a good test! Heroes have to deal with life or death situations all the time. Being kidnapped by the infamous Black Hat isn’t… beginner stuff… But! You can come out the other side a stronger person. A strong hero!

Any bravado you had was shot the moment you heard someone walking down the hall.

You panicked, grabbing your turtleneck and slipping it back on quickly. You made sure your neck was covered, just in time for Flug and Black Hat to appear. The cambot floated behind them, a screen poking out of the side of it. Your cell door opened, and the two villains walked in.

“You look like you slept well,” Black Hat mocked, seeing your tired face and disheveled appearance. You gave him a weak glare, but he didn’t seem to care too much.

“Your little bitch of a mother has seen the recording, and now we’re giving her our first demand. Be excited,” the Eldritch being cackled, summoning his office chair with a snap of his fingers. He dropped into his chair, grinning widely as Flug set up the cambot.

The light turned green, beginning to blink. The screen turned on, showing it was making a video call. You paled. Your mother was going to see you like this? You were a mess!

As you tried to straighten your appearance, somewhat, she answered the call. She looked furious, making you tense up. Her gaze flicked from you, to the demon sitting in front of your cot. Her eyes glowed a vibrant white, hair tie snapping and hair flying up with the force of her powers.

“How DARE you bring my child into this, Black Hat?! Our feud is between you and me!” She slammed her fist on her desk, strength amplified by her psychics. The desk splintered, making you flinch. Black Hat simply rolled his eyes, waiting for her to shut up.

“Done? Or do you want to squawk at me some more while your spawn sits in my domain?” Your mother clamped her mouth shut, glaring at the demon. He grinned, folding his hands together.

“Now, I wanted to make this call to show you that, aside from what was shown, your child has not been harmed in the day she’s been here. She’s very… obedient, given her current situation.” Your mother’s gaze turned to you, and you glanced down.

“You haven’t tried to fight at all? You’ve just sat there like a ragdoll?” The tone in her voice, towards her captive child, seemed to startle Flug. His bag crinkled as he brought his head back, brows furrowing in confusion.

You looked back up, staring past her at the wall behind her. What you always did when she was angry and you knew she wanted you to look at her. She had a frown on her face.

“... If it were anyone else but this asshole, I would have a talk with you, when you got home.” You clamped your fingers together, not bothering to try and sign your argument to her. Her attention turned back to Black Hat, when he began snapping his fingers at the camera.

“This isn’t time to chastise my captive. We’re here to talk about my demands.” Your mother seethed, but let the monster talk. Black Hat smirked, needle teeth glinting in the low light.

“I’m sure you’ve considered my first order of business. You agree to leave my organization be?” Reluctantly, your mother agreed. The villain nodded his approval.

“Now, for my second demand…” He shut his eyes for a second, thinking. Your mother took this chance, her hands moving to ask you if you knew what he was planning to do. You glanced up, seeing Flug trying not to fall asleep while working the cambot’s console. He wasn’t paying attention, and neither was Black Hat. Carefully, you began to sign.

“He wants to use me for ransom,” you signed, motioning quickly in case the men turned to you. Black Hat opened his eyes again, and your mother crossed her arms.

“First, you’re going to send payment to make up for your previous transgressions. A million should do.” Her hands slammed onto her desk, eyes wide with anger and disbelief.

“I don’t have that kind of money! I may get a decent paycheck, but they don’t pay me that much!” Black Hat grinned.

“Your daughter isn’t worth a petty million? I’m sure the Hero Organization will understand if you take from their bank account.” You shook your head slightly as she looked at you.

“I’ll be fine- don’t give into him.” Your mother was surprised. She could see your eyes water, but you were determined. She frowned.

“... How long do I have to give you the money,” she inquired, making your face drop. Even now, she wasn’t listening to you? You understand she’s worried, but you can’t just… let her embezzle from the Hero Organization.

“You have a week. Should you fail to bring the money to the designated dead drop-” he snapped his fingers, signalling to Flug to send her the address of the dead drop “- your daughter may be missing a few… pieces.” Your hands immediately snapped closed, fearing he meant your fingers. She growled.

“Fine. You’ll have your money. I better have my daughter-.” Black Hat barked out a laugh, interrupting her.

“Oh, if only it were that easy. No, you’ve ruined my drops and annoyed me for a while, so I want the chance to do the same.” She growled, crossing her arms again.

“After the money is delivered- feel free to bring it by, sooner, by the way- we will contact you again with my next demand,” he grinned, standing and brushing his coat off. He snapped, sending his chair away, before heading towards the door.

“You have two minutes to talk to the brat. Let her beg for you to get her out- and I BETTER hear talking.” He motioned for Flug to follow, standing outside of the cell. They went a bit down the hall, probably to see if your mother would try to say any kind of plan. If no one talked, you’d probably get hurt. Your mother sighed.

“Sweetie, I’ll get you out of there-.” You hit your fist against your hand a couple times, a way to catch her attention when things were urgent.

“Tell the heroes. Don’t steal from them for me. You can get me out a different way,” you told her, brows furrowed angrily.

“Don’t talk to me that way, young lady! I know what I’m doing- and what I’m doing is getting you free.” You scrubbed your hands through your hair, letting out a childish closed-mouth scream.

“Stop that,” your mother snapped. You jumped, looking back at her. Your anger immediately ebbed away, turning into slight fear at the glare she was giving you.

“You are an adult, and a future hero- you will STOP throwing those little tantrums of yours!” You clenched your fists, frustrated tears falling down your cheeks.

“Maybe if-” you paused your movements, before taking a determined breath and continuing. “Maybe if you listened to me, for once, I wouldn’t be throwing my “little tantrums”! I’m trying to be the hero you want me to be- and I know that betraying the entire organization for one person is a horrible idea!”

“You’ve never been in a hostage situation- don’t act like you’re an expert! You don’t even know what I was going to do.” She huffed, standing up.

“Maybe if you know so much about being a hostage- one with such a dangerous criminal- maybe I’ll let you get yourself out. See how much you need me.” Then, she… hung up.

Your mother… hung up on a hostage call… with her kidnapped child. You were too numb to react when the villains came back in. Black Hat was cackling. Flug, wordlessly, began to put away the cambot.

“Trouble in paradise, hm? Well, I’m sure she’ll still save you. What is that old saying? “Blood is thicker than water”?” The demon snickered at your tear-stained cheeks and swollen eyes, leaving the cell. Flug stayed behind, pretending to fiddle with the cambot. When he was sure Black Hat was gone, he looked up at you.

“... 505 will be in here, later, with lunch. I’ll… make up something- give him a reason to stay longer than he should,” the doctor muttered, exiting the cell quickly. You barely understood him, still in shock.

Even now… she was still being this stubborn? Refusing to listen to you? To think about your own advice, or options? She’s really going to be this stupid. Going to steal from the Hero Organization.

When 505 found you sitting on your cot, clenching your hair hard enough to pull some strands out, he let out a pitiful yelp. He set the food down, scurrying over to you with a whine.

You looked up at him, eyes wide and still brimming with tears. His own watery gaze broke you, making you wail out your frustrations. The bear curled up on the cot, allowing you to cling to him and cry into his fur. Normally, you’d have been too terrified to do this.

Now, though, it was the only comfort you had in this place.


	4. Little Ball of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom's true colors, and a bit of backstory. Hope you enjoy!

The week passed. No word on whether your mother actually managed to get the million, not yet at least. It was the day after the supposed payment day, leaving you wondering if she did it, or decided to make you fend for yourself. Black Hat wouldn’t let you contact her again, and Flug wasn’t allowed to tell you anything.

505 was the only respite in this hell hole of a manor. He cleaned your clothes, gave you a little extra food, and stayed with you when he could without getting in trouble. He didn’t know sign language- only staring in confusion when you tried to tell him how much you appreciated him- so you stuck with just… petting him. It calmed you, and made him make that sweet purring noise.

When Flug and Black Hat appeared with the cambot, you felt your stomach drop. Black Hat looked pleased as he entered the cell. You knew that meant he got his payment, and was ready to make his second demand. You just… can’t believe she went through with it.

Flug set up the bot, and Black Hat summoned his usual chair. He sat down, legs crossed and fingers steepled as he waited on Flug. You wrung your hands nervously, knuckles cracking slightly from the aggressive action.

When your mother appeared on the screen, she was angry. She didn’t look at you, this time, simply glared at Black Hat. She crossed her arms with a huff.

“You got your money, and the Hero Organization is wondering where the hell most of their funding went. Tell me your next demand so I can get my kid back.” Black Hat chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

“And here I thought we were having a nice time together, Mistress.” “Oh stuff it, Hat. I want my kid back.” The smile dropped from his face. A tentacle protruded from the wall behind you, wrapping around your neck and squeezing tightly. Your mouth opened as if you were about to scream, but your throat was being crushed. You clawed at the tentacle as your mother looked on in horror.

“I suggest you be more respectful, if you want more than a corpse returned to your home.” Your eyes glowed, trying to use your powers. Your mother started to panic.

“I’m sorry- let her go-!” Slowly, the tentacle released you. It hung around your shoulders, the tip trailing along the collar of your turtleneck. You tensed up, worrying it would pull the neck down. Flug eyed you, seeing the words peeking out over the rumpled neckline. He grunted slightly, turning back to the cambot.

“I’m glad you realize your mistakes,” Black Hat huffed, tapping his foot angrily. Your mother kept quiet, frowning and fidgeting nervously. He waited, to see if she would say anything else, before continuing.

“Now, my second demand is a bit more… adventurous.” She tensed, glaring at him. His grin returned, green venom dripping past his lips.

“I need you to take some… compromising information from a certain hero- another one that’s been on my backside. The Mighty Dragon.” A mutant- a living dragon, essentially, right down the giant wings and fire breathing. Your mother paled.

“Pictures, letters, emails- anything. I have caught wind of him meeting with some… less than desirable people, however. But, I’m much too busy to do it myself- I’m sure you understand.” He glanced back at you. The tentacle trailed along your jawline, making you shudder in disgust.

“... Fine. I’ll get you your information. The dead drop is the same, I’m assuming?” She received a nod of confirmation, and Black Hat stood. You tried to sign to her to not do this- not like she’d listen- but the monster caught you, this time. He glared down at you, and you snapped your hands to your chest.

“How dare you talk behind my back, worm,” he snarled, using the tentacle to pull you forward. It yanked you by the collar of your turtleneck, exposing the black, dripping words to the demon in front of you. His eye snapped down to the new color, and you froze.

Oh, his grin was sickening.

The tentacle released you, and he stood up straight. He began to walk out of the cell, motioning for Flug to follow.

“Like before,” he started, a hint of smugness to his voice. “You get two minutes to talk. Make it count-” he looked back at you, pupil slit and venom dripping from his teeth- “my dear.” You covered your throat again with your sweater, fat tears falling down your face as the men left.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry for what I said last time- I was just frustrated.” You looked to your mother, not really comprehending what she said. She saw the tears and let out a simple “oh”- like you do when a child comes crying to you after scraping their knee.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, mom will get you out. I know it’s scary, by yourself in that… horrible place, but just remember- I’m on my way.” That’s… all she has to say? She’s on her way?

“... You’re betraying the Organization,” you signed slowly, mind feeling muted. She frowned.

“We went over this, baby, I’m doing this to save you-.” You stood, fists balled. You quickly unfurled them, moving quickly to your next question.

“What is your plan then, huh? Pretend you’re telling me something else- sign it.” She stuttered, hands held up but not knowing how to move them, at the moment.

“Do you have a plan, mother, or are you just going to keep giving into his demands until you either get caught, or he kills me?” “He’s not going to-.” You stomped your foot, catching her off guard. Before she could yell at you to stop being childish, you began again.

“Don’t pretend he’s some noble villain who keeps his word. This is the worst creature on the planet. I’m not getting out of here alive, unless he’s feeling REALLY happy. Not when…” you stopped signing. You stared past the cambot, at the wall, breathing heavily.

It finally set in.

Oh, God… he knows. He remembers the first words he said to you- he remembers where he grabbed you. He fucking knows.

You heaved slightly, bringing a hand up to your mouth to try not to vomit. The most vile thing in the world now knows he has his soul mate in his clutches.

You finally realized your mother was calling your name. You looked back up at her, new tears falling down.

“What’s wrong? Talk to me- talk to mom.” You removed your shaky hands from your mouth and torso.

“He knows, mother.” She furrowed her brow.

“Knows? Knows what,” she inquired, lowering her voice in hopes Black Hat wouldn’t hear.

“He… I’m his… soul mate, mother.” It was deathly quiet. Your mother didn’t comprehend the sign, at first. You could see the gears rolling when her eyes finally widened. Her face went from shocked, to disgusted, to furious.

“I knew it,” she hissed, a malice to her voice you haven’t heard in years- and never directed towards you. You flinched, curling in on yourself, slightly.

“Your father was a ball of evil, and he made me bring in an evil little child.” Your eyes widened.

“Mother, I don’t have to be with him-” She barked out a laugh.

“You were MADE for him- a nasty little thing from the start. When your father betrayed the Hero Organization, I knew you’d follow him somehow. I tried to be a good mother- keep you away from the villains and follow the path of a true hero. Too cowardly to even learn to drive- of course you’d turn evil, eventually.” She shook her head. You couldn’t even try to sign your argument.

“Tell the monster he can keep you- I’m not fighting for something I’m not getting back. Not for something that’ll rot and leave.” With that, she hung up.

You stared at the blank screen, surprised hiccups leaving your mouth. Nearby, you heard faint laughing. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

You fell back onto the cot, gripping your hair with an anguished, closed-mouth scream. You sobbed, not looking up when the men came back in. Awkwardly, Flug shuffled to the cambot to take it out. Black Hat- the smug bastard he was- sat next to you.

“Oh, don’t worry, my dear- being evil is MUCH more fun than you think.” He tried to pull your chin up, but you flinched away. In your anger, you made the mistake of trying to slap his hand. He gripped your wrist tightly, causing you to look up.

“Just because you’re my soul doesn’t mean you’ll get special treatment. Don’t think you can get away with something like that,” he snarled, squeezing your wrist hard enough to make you whimper. He let you go, standing again. His faux-polite air was gone, annoyance replacing it now.

“Since you are now a permanent member of Black Hat Organization- oh, don’t pretend she’ll change her mind- you will be relocated to a proper room. Don’t think you can escape, either- you will be fitted with a tracking collar so I know where you are at all times. When you’re relocated, you’ll begin your work.” He began to walk out. When he reached the door to your cell, he grinned wider than any human should. He glanced over his shoulder, a manic look in his visible eye.

“Welcome home.”

You watched him go, jumping as the cell door shut behind him. You stared at the spot for a solid five minutes, waiting for something to happen. Anything. Your mother suddenly popping in, saying she was sorry. Black Hat to return to mock you. 505 to come in and see you crying and hug you like he’s been doing for a week.

But nothing changed.

You took in a shaking breath, grasping your hair and tugging again. You couldn’t believe this. This had to be a nightmare. It had to be.

The pain in your scalp proved otherwise, however.

Your breathing picked up. The room was becoming too small. You couldn’t breathe. You were dizzy. You were hyperventilating. How do you help yourself from hyperventilating? You don’t know. You never did anything without your mother- even a panic attack was a shared experience.

You’ve never been alone.

The last thing you remember was that one phrase- you’ve never been alone- echoing in your mind. Then nothing.


	5. Villain In Training...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey, it's been a while... In all seriousness, this'll happen from time to time. My mental health makes it hard to write sometimes, or I'll get to a chapter that's a bitch to write [like this one flskdkfskd] and I'll end up kinda... not writing it. This time, it was a mix of both. This chapter, for some reason, gave me issues. If you ever want to keep up with me, head over to my tumblr- itsthesinbin.tumblr.com.
> 
> I'm a little angry this chapter isn't as long as I'd like- my minimum word count is like... two thousand words per chapter, and this one only reached 1700. But if I made it any longer, I know the quality would go down bc of me trying to stretch it out. So sorry for the wait, but I finally got chapter 5 out!

It was only two days before you were finally taken out of the dungeon.

Flug entered your cell with the tracking device. A collar with Black Hat’s logo on it. It made you sick, as he locked you into it.

You were given new clothes. Unsurprisingly, all of them had lower necklines. Even the collar was placed in a way that showed off your Soul Words. You didn’t bother to fight any of this, however, knowing you could easily be overpowered by anyone in this manor.

“You’ll, uh… be working with 505 for now,” Flug told you, leading you out of the dungeon. “Until we can figure out your… strengths, I guess.” You stopped, lips turning down in a sneer. You really hoped he didn’t expect you to wear a maid outfit, as well.

When Flug turned to see why you stopped, you signed your question. He shook his head, before motioning for you to follow again.

“Not right now, no. That… could change in the future, though.” You felt nauseous just thinking about it. You really hope it doesn’t change.

When you spotted the big blue bear, you felt a bit of relief wash over you. 505 was your only saving grace in this hell hole. When he gave you that sweet smile as a greeting, you couldn’t help but give him a little one in return. Flug patted the bear’s head, walking by him.

“I’ll leave her to you. Don’t get in trouble, 505.” 505 bwarked out a little agreement, nodding to Flug, before turning back to you. When Flug was out of sight, 505 grinned and gave you a hug. You tensed up, but trusted the bear enough to return it weakly.

When he let you go, he gave you a small basket of cleaning supplies. He carried his own supplies, and began to lead you down the hall. You followed timidly, clutching the handle of the basket.

Every now and then, 505 would look back to see if you were still close by. He always looked worried until he saw you, and then would look ahead happily again. Honestly, it was sweet.

505 led you into a room that looked… vaguely like a torture chamber. It had a few… bed-like devices nearby, and chains on the walls. There were some suspicious puddles on the floor, and some broken machinery nearby that was sparking.

505 looked between the two different messes nervously, before anxiously handing you the mop and cleaning solution. He didn’t want you to hurt yourself on the sparking equipment, and he had to take it to Flug.

You hesitated, before going over to the puddle of, what you assumed was, blood. It’s okay. It’s just blood. You cleaned up blood when villains would break into your house and… attack your mother. You can do this.

You had a bucket of water next to you, and dunked the mop into it. You glanced at 505 as he left with the sparking machine, before starting to clean up the blood. You swallowed the bile in your throat, breathing in through your mouth to try not to smell the iron in the air.

You heard 505’s footsteps leave the area, and tensed up more when you realized you were alone. He’ll… only be gone for a few minutes! He’ll be back soon. You’ll… you’ll be fine.

When you heard giggling nearby, however, you quickly realized: you were not going to be fine.

You took a deep breath, forcing yourself to focus on the task at hand. Maybe… she’ll ignore you. Maybe she’s doing something else.

The giggling got closer, and you heard padding along the wall near the door. Nope. She was coming. You tensed, hoping she’ll just giggle at your misfortune.

A shadow peeked into the doorway.

“Hey, there, new girl,” Dimencia snickered, slithering into the room. You glanced at her, before going back to the task at hand. She grinned wider.

“Heard some… interesting news, ‘bout what happened with the Ideal Bitch.” The mention of your mother made your grip on the mop tighten.

“Man, that must suck. You REALLY got a shit end of the stick, huh?” You took in a small breath, trying to ignore the burning in your eyes. You’ve cried enough. You can’t cry anymore.

“Guess mommy didn’t love you enough, huh?”

Apparently, you can cry more.

In a fit of rage and frustration, you turned on Dimencia. You smacked her across the face with the bloodied mop, before dropping it in shock. Your anger turned to fear, body trembling as your hands flew over your mouth. Tears fell down your face rapidly as the woman on the ground stared off to the side.

Her gaze snapped to you, finally, as she stood. She wiped some of the foreign blood off of her face. Her expression broke into a furious, manic grin.

“Seems like the newbie has some guts- cute. Can’t wait to see ‘em ripped out of you,” she cackled, jumping at you. You scrambled away, causing her to slide on the blood and water on the floor. As she struggled to stand, you hurried down the hall. Dimencia’s laugh cut through the silence. You pushed yourself to run as fast as possible.

You wanted to call out for 505- or even for Flug- but the stress, the fear, kept you from even letting out a scream of terror.

You heard her claws scrape along the tiled floors, her angry giggle echoing in the hall.

As you rounded a corner, you ran into a very sturdy body. Inhumanly sturdy. You didn’t have to look up to know that you wished you had faced Dimencia, instead.

Tendrils lifted you up by the arms, forcing you face to face with Black Hat. He growled as he set you down, eye narrowing dangerously.

“And what are you doing-.” Dimencia’s tip-tapping reached his ears, and he frowned. You caught his attention, quickly explaining yourself before Dimencia appeared.

“I was just working! She appeared out of nowhere, and started making fun of me, and I ended up hitting her with the mop-.” He let out a laugh, setting you down on your feet.

“Oh, I wish I could’ve seen her face.” Dimencia skittered around the corner, spotted her boss, and immediately tried to dip out. His mood changed, immediately, and a tentacle grabbed her leg to drag her back.

He held her upside down, snarling at her harshly.

“If I catch you chasing her again, Dimencia, you will have to worry about more than a mop to the face,” he sneered, voice growing deeper and more demonic. She paled, nodding slightly in understanding.

She was dropped onto the ground harshly, and she ran back the way she came. He turned back to you, his grin returning.

“Little villain-in-training smacking her underling with a mop as punishment? How cute.” You frowned.

“Villain in training?” His grin turned sinister, and you drew your hands closer to your chest out of instinct.

“You think I just wanted a prize? Something to remember this huge blow to her ego?” His eye dipped down to your neck, and you covered the Words. His gaze flicked back to your own.

“No. You’re mine, my dear. You have been for many centuries. And I intend to make you into a being fitting the role of my Soul Mate.” His arm wound around your waist, dragging you close to him. He grabbed your wrist with his free hand, pulling it back to force your face as close to his as possible. He grinned at your terrified, tearful face.

“You’ve been avoiding me for so long. Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.”

He started to lean closer, so you turned your head to the side to avoid looking at him. He stopped, chuckling in your ear. His tongue trailed along your cheek, making you shudder in disgust, before he just… vanished.

You opened your eyes, seeing yourself standing in a bedroom. It was… fairly lavish, all things considered. A large bed, a joined bathroom, your own tv… Like the room back in your house, but… more black and red, less gold and white.

Well… you guess it isn’t your house, anymore. Or your room.

A bitter iciness settled in your chest, spreading through you. The gravity of the situation was weighing on you. 

You couldn't make it to the bed before your legs gave out. You sat on the ground, soundless tears slipping down your face. You stared up a portrait of Black Hat, eyes wide and head spinning. Your breathing picked up, anguish turning to fury.

No one here to calm you down, your thoughts shifted rapidly. To the man holding you captive. To the woman chasing you through the halls. To the reason you’re stuck in this place with a demented monster.

A wave of psychic energy knocked down all the portraits and paintings on the walls. The band holding your hair up snapped from the stress, your hair flying around your face as if you were out in a storm.

You stood, some of the smaller paintings rising with you. You picked up the giant portrait of your captor, telekinetics amplifying your strength. A small part of you was surprised- you could never do this before. You powers were never this strong.

You screamed in rage, slamming the painting to the wall multiple times. Until it was nothing more than splintered wood and torn canvas. Until glass was scattered around your feet, and the unblinking eye of Black Hat was in small, green pieces.

You hunched over the mess, hands covered in cuts and splinters and chest tight. Slowly, the energy dissipated, and the floating items made their way back to the ground. Your hair fell back into place, wild and tangled.

You shambled to the bed, dropping onto the mattress. The migraine began to set in as 505, miraculously, came in with a first aid kit and cleaning supplies. He let out a nervous whimper, moving to clean and bandage your hands. You let him, staring at the canopy of the bed blankly.

You knew Black Hat saw your tantrum, just now. You just hoped he found it amusing instead of infuriating. You don’t think you could handle a punishment, right now.

As you passed out, you could’ve sworn you heard someone speak from the doorway. The way they laughed the phrase would haunt your dreams for the night.

“Oh, I’ll make a monster out of you, you vengeful little thing.”


	6. Empathy is a Bad Quality

Black Hat was beginning to grow annoyed with you. You’ve barely been working with him for a week, and all you do is cry at the bear and slow down his work. Maybe if he puts you with someone you’re less attached to, you all can finally get some work done.

Knowing that you didn’t have the layout of the mansion down, he appeared at your door and knocked on it with his cane. He didn’t bother to wait for an answer, though. He knew you’d never give him a verbal reply, and didn’t answer the door for anyone.

He walked in on you brushing your hair- the last step of your daily routine, as you didn’t bother with makeup. Or, at least, you didn’t have any to put on. Maybe if you’re good, he’ll get some for you. He definitely has some shades of lipstick he’d love to see you in.

Another time, he thought with a smirk.

You looked at him through the vanity mirror, acknowledging his presence while you finished your hair. The long, straight locks cascaded down your back as the hairband sat between your teeth. You regarded him coldly, before going back to prepping your hair for your usual high ponytail.

“You will be working with Flug today,” Black Hat finally said. You paused in your motions, eyes flicking down to the wood of the vanity in despair. While Flug hasn’t done anything, personally, to torment you, you still didn’t… quite like him.

You finished with your hair, turning and standing. You looked the man in the eye for a second, before looking down again.

“Why? Haven’t I been working fine with 505?” Black Hat scoffed.

“All you do with the bear is cry and slow him down. He’s behind on his chores, so you’re going to work with Flug to give 505 a break.” You clenched your fists, before your shoulders slumped. You knew arguing would be pointless, and would just make him angrier. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you simply nodded and walked closer. He grinned.

“Good girl,” he couldn’t help but purr, leading you out of your room. The tone of his voice made you sick. Reminded you of when your mother would praise you for things she made you do. The praise only reserved for when you swallowed your protests and did it anyway. You gripped the fabric of your sleeves, pushing that thought down.

The walk was quiet, and awkward. Well, awkward on your part. You don’t think Black Hat cared too much whether you two had a conversation or not. But… a question burned in your mind. You had to ask, no matter the truth you knew. You unwound your hands to ask your question.

“Have you heard from my mother,” you asked after a moment, looking up at him nervously. He grunted slightly, face falling at the mention of the heroine.

“No, I haven't. No contact since the call in your cell.” You… figured as much. You were just hoping that you were wrong.

Black Hat watched your posture change, shoulders drooping more as you hunched in on yourself. He sneered slightly at the far away look in your eyes.

“I don’t understand why you’re so hung up over this. The woman’s a bitch, she abandoned you- get over it.” You tensed, mouth setting into a hard line.

“Easy for you to say,” you snapped, brow furrowing. “You don’t have anyone you care about. You don’t have to worry about being betrayed by anyone.”

“She obviously didn’t care for you. Why should you get so worked up when she doesn’t give a shit?” You paused, footsteps faltering as the words sunk in. Black Hat glanced back at you, reaching back with his cane to jab you in the stomach. You coughed, looking up at him and rubbing the sore spot.

“You can have another breakdown after work- let’s go.” He began to walk again, and all you could do was follow.

God, you hated this man.

The door to Flug’s lab opened, and the skittish man jumped at the noise. He screeched, nearly dropping a large vial of something that was bubbling. He set the vial down in its’ proper place, sighing in relief, before turning to his boss. He eyed you warily as Black Hat began to speak.

“I’m putting her with you for a while, Flug. To see if she performs better with someone less… empathetic,” the demon explained, rolling his eyes at the last word. Black Hat turned on his heel, beginning to walk out the door.

“Do what you please with her abilities-” he glared over his shoulder- “within reason, doctor.” The door to lab slammed shut behind him, causing both of you to jump. 

You looked over to Flug, causing him to shift nervously. He coughed, trying to find something for you to do while he worked.

“Uh… do you… have any special skills, I guess?” At least… he was trying, you supposed. You looked around the lab, spotting some broken machinery nearby. Looked like spy bots, and a couple bots made to make things around the manor easier. You looked back to Flug.

“I can work on robotics.” His eyes widened, before narrowing in confusion.

“Mother had me work on her guard bots a lot, and I learned to tinker with machinery at a young age because… I had a lot of free time to read manuals,” you explained, growing more flustered and embarrassed. You stumbled over the explanation a couple times, having to start over certain signs or redo them completely. Thankfully, Flug managed to understand, despite your blunders.

“Huh, never would’ve thought,” he muttered, gaze trailing to the table with broken robots. He finally shrugged, going over and putting a large tool box on the table, before rolling a chair over to it.

“They’re powered down, so have a crack at it, I guess. Blueprints are in the desk drawer over there, and spare parts are under the table in the boxes. If you can’t do it, let me know and we’ll find something else.” You watched him return to the chemicals he was working with before, a little stunned.

That was… much less painless than you thought it’d be. As an underling of Black Hat, you thought he’d be… more like Dimencia. Maybe Dimencia’s the odd one out, of Black Hat’s crew? Odd.

You shuffled over to the table, sitting down and pulling out the blueprints to one of the smaller drones. Compared to the giant bots you were used to working with, this thing was relatively simple. A spy drone, meant to fly quickly and take pictures and footage.

You sifted through the spare parts, finding new rotors and a new lens for the camera. You slipped on gloves and goggles- safety first- before getting to work.

One side of rotor blades were messed up, the camera was a little busted, and the sensor to the remote was malfunctioning. All very simple fixes, to you. The longest thing was working with the small device- it was only as big as your hand, so you had to be careful.

After an hour was up, you managed to find new batteries for the remote and a new power source for the drone itself. You powered it on, smiling slightly as you steered it around and took pictures- to make sure it was fully functional.

Flug looked over at the light noise, mildly impressed to see the drone flitting about. You caught him staring, and made the drone land to charge.

“Not bad- if it still works by the time the next livestream comes around, we’ll be able to sell it. Keep up the good work,” Flug said, turning back to his own project. You hesitated, feeling a small flush on your face.

It’s… been a little while since someone’s given you a genuine compliment. You couldn’t help but smile, turning back to the robotics on the table.

You two worked in silence for a while, before an alarm went off from Flug’s phone. He checked it, before turning to you.

“Break time. You hungry?” Hesitantly, you nodded. Flug motioned for you to follow, and began to lead you to the kitchen.

“So, you worked on her battlebots?” The question surprised you, but you nodded.

“I spent a lot of time reading anything in the house, and ended up getting into robotics manuals mother left around.” He hummed in interest, motioning for you to continue as you entered the kitchen.

“She let me tinker with some of the older helper bots around the house, and when she learned I could repair them and upgrade them fairly well, she let me work on the battlebots.” Looks like 505 already made lunch and had portions laid out for everyone. The card labeled “Dimencia” was missing a plate, and Black Hat’s plate was completely empty. 505’s bowl was already washed and drying on the dish rack.

Flug handed you a plate with some pizza slices, before sitting at the table with his own. Slowly, you sat across from him. You were… surprised he was being this polite. You thought everyone here, aside from 505, was just… a complete villain.

“That’s very impressive, honestly,” he said after a bit, bringing you out of your thoughts. You rose a brow, and he continued.

“I’ve seen her battlebots. They’re high quality- and if you can repair them, you’re pretty good with robotics.” You felt a bit flustered, focusing on your food. You nodded a small thanks, and you two settled into a silent lunch.

Unbeknownst to you, Black Hat was watching you both with a sneer. He didn’t want Flug to get all chummy with you- just to get you to work.

He rubbed his face, a low growl leaving him.

As he watched you both eat, watched a small bit of color stay on your cheeks, he decided he’ll have to get a bit more… personal, with his endeavors.

He turned away from the feed, looking through the news sites on his laptop. A statement from the Ideal Mistress caught his eye. A sinister grin spread across his face as he gazed at your feed again.

Oh, he has a brilliant plan.


	7. For Your Viewing Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between chapters, this time. With the seasons turning, and how dreary it's been, seasonal depression has been KICKING my ass. I finally got myself to write, though, so here's a new chapter!

You had heard of Black Hat’s live auction streams- your mother even had a couple recorded to see if they could be used to track him down- but to be behind the scenes of one was… stressful.

Black Hat would yell if a single thing was moved, or out of place. Although, he tended to yell no matter what, it seemed.

Dimencia was locked in her room, as she apparently tended to ruin livestreams. You almost felt bad for her, but remembered when she chased you down. You still felt bad, but not as bad as you originally did.

You stood off to the side with 505, who was holding your hand in his giant paw. Flug fiddled with the cam-bot, and a laptop that it was wirelessly connected to. Black Hat drew your attention, sneering at your connected hands. 505 quickly released you, pulling his paws to his chest.

“You’re not needed here, 505- get to work on your normal chores. She can… take over, today.” You straightened up nervously, looking at 505. The bear gave you an apologetic bwark, before leaving the room. Black Hat looked you up and down, before commanding one of the floating bots over to you. It had makeup supplies attached to it.

“If you’re going to appear on camera, you can’t look all… plain, and goody-goody like that,” he grimaced. You shut your eyes and mouth as the makeup bot got to work.

It pulled your hair down, tying it into a low ponytail instead of your usual high one. You didn’t know what exactly it was doing to your face, but a lot of makeup was being dumped onto it.

When it was done, it cleaned the excess powder off of your clothes. Black Hat squinted, before grunting.

“Better than before, I suppose.” You looked in a nearby mirror, missing the way his gaze turned slightly hungry when you stopped paying attention to him.

You now had dark red lipstick, and a classic smokey eye. Since your outfit was simple, the makeup couldn’t get too complicated. Slowly, you pulled the hairband out, fixing your hair to lay over your shoulder, instead.

You looked… like a completely different person, instead of a near cookie-cutter version of your mother. It was weird, but… you didn’t know if you liked it, yet.

When you turned back to Black Hat, he was going over the list of items for sale.

“... I thought the spy bots were malfunctioning,” Black Hat huffed. Flug looked up for a second, before going back to getting the stream ready.

“She fixed them up- turns out she’s really good with robots and electronics.” You blushed slightly, looking down at your shoes. Black Hat’s frown deepened at the display.

“Well, let’s hope they actually work, then. Now-” he straightened, smacking his cane on the ground near you to get your attention. You jumped, instinctively bringing your hands back to your chest. He paused at the action, before grunting.

“When I ask for an item, or try of items, you’ll bring them over and set them on the desk- that’s all you need to do. Can you handle that, or will you break down just from the effort?” The heat on your cheeks intensified in embarrassment. You looked back down at your feet, unwinding your nervous fingers.

“Yes, I can do that.” He nodded in approval, leaning back in his chair. The makeup bot zoomed over, simply giving him a small touch up to keep the lights from shining off of his face. Although, you’re pretty sure his skin simply absorbs light.

When the bot moved, it settled in a corner and powered down. Flug finally stood, readying the camera.

“Chat’s going crazy- plenty of people in this one. You ready, boss?” Black Hat let out a growl. You thought he was angry, at first, before you realized he was just clearing his throat. He stretched his jaw briefly, before giving his signature grin. He gave Flug the motion to start.

Black Hat glanced at the laptop in front of him, eyes flicking back to the camera when he saw it started up.

“Welcome back to another live auction, villains,” he grinned, folding his hands on the desk. You couldn’t read it from where you were, but the general chat was going crazy. The bidders’ chat was quiet at the moment, only listing the people who are entered into it.

“As usual, we have a wide variety of devices- doomsday and not- to please every kind of plan you could have! To start off simple-” without looking away from the camera, he raised a hand and motioned for you to step forward- “we have a tray of spybots.”

Quickly, you picked up the tray and walked over. You set the tray in front of him, moving back to the side as fast as you arrived. You saw general chat go crazy, and a couple people spoke up in the secondary chat. Black Hat’s business smile dropped into a predatory frown.

“No, she is NOT up for sale, you ignorant buffoons! If anyone else bids on her I will, personally, tear out your teeth!” His voice turned into a demonic growl as he spoke, and secondary chat immediately stopped moving.

You felt sick, knowing people immediately tried to just buy you off. You were… weirdly thankful, though, that Black Hat put a stop to it immediately. You wanted to believe he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart, but you knew he didn’t even have a heart to be good with.

When a small flash of realization crossed his gaze, and his grin returned, you felt your stomach drop.

“That being said… these little bots were fixed up by this… lovely creature.” The final words were clearly strained, but he gave no indication that saying it made him uncomfortable. He motioned for you to come back over. You hesitated.

He didn’t like that.

Tentacles sprung from the ground behind you, pushing you forward. Hesitantly, you returned to Black Hat’s side. You stood straight, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

“If anyone wants to start bidding on these, feel free to do so, while my scientist explains them.” Before Flug even made it on screen, people were already bidding. There wasn’t even a set price. You crossed your arms over your torso, trying to ease the small wave of nausea coming over you.

Of course he’d use you for sales. You wouldn’t expect anything different from this greedy bastard.

The tentacles stayed at your back, all but holding you in place. You were tense, and you felt your breathing pick up. Become too shallow. You hated the attention- knowing why you were here.

Black Hat glanced up at you, the tentacles moving away. They hovered at your back, seemingly hesitant. He grunted slightly, leaning forward on his palm.

“It seems my… assistant… is needed elsewhere. I’ll have more of her devices for sale in the future, but for now, let’s finish up this sale and move on.” With a wave of his hand, he allowed you to leave. You stood there for a moment, confused, before the tendrils pushed you out of frame.

You swallowed, looking at a confused Flug for a moment, before hurrying out of the room. You tried not to, but you ended up letting the door slam shut. You flinched, waiting for him to come out and reprimand you, but… nothing happened.

You didn’t want to wait for him to change his mind. You booked it down the hall, trying to keep your breathing under control.

No one to watch you, now. Hopefully, not even Black Hat, as he’s busy with his auction. The thought of privacy put your mind at ease.

You nearly ran to your room, shutting the door behind you. You leaned against the door, trying to calm yourself down.

When you saw your reflection in the mirror, that sick feeling returned. Fleeing to the bathroom, you scrubbed the makeup off of your face until your skin burned. Your hands shook slightly as you sat on the bed.

… You’re surprised he let you leave. You thought you’d be stuck there, when he realized he could get a few more sales with a “pretty girl” by his side.

Maybe he does care a little bit? He told that one person off, when they said they wanted to bid on you. And then let you leave when he saw you were getting uncomfortable.

You were left wondering if he cares for you, or cares to possess you for himself. The thought made you sick once again.

You decided to get up and go to the kitchen. Maybe 505 can sneak you some comfort food to calm you down. Black Hat should be too busy with his auction to care if you and 505 took a break. If he did find out… you want to say he can just put up with it, but you know if he gets onto you, you’ll cry. You let out a small sigh.

You’re tired of crying.


	8. Mourning For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking writing commissions! Come to my tumblr's commission page- itsthesinbin.tumblr.com/commission-info - for prices and rules! 
> 
> You can message me directly through tumblr, twitter (buttbuttbrigade), or email me at taylorthewritingqueen@gmail.com (this is a strictly business email so please do not send anything other than commission inquiries)!

After the whole live stream fiasco, Black Hat has been even more insufferable. If you were ever truly out of his sight before, you aren’t now. He keeps you on a tight leash, so to speak. If you actually got a leash attached to this itchy collar, you think you’d drink some of the random chemicals in Flug’s laboratory.

The man doesn’t make things easy for you, either. He has you do every. Little. Thing.

Spilled some coffee? Clean it up. Drop a pen? Pick it up. Need to mail some letters? Take them out.

You’re pretty sure he made you pick up the pens- yes, multiple- just to see you bend over. You made a point to squat to pick them up, after the first one.

He barked out your name, making you jump and hurry back into the room. He had a grin on his face, seeing your flustered, nervous frown. He leaned forwards, resting his chin on his folded hands.

“Now, is that any way to look at your boss?” Your frown deepened, much to his amusement. You’ve been… a little more defiant, in your time here. Black Hat but can’t help but think it’s cute. He just has to make sure you didn’t try to overstep any boundaries.

“It’s lunch time- grab my plate and my coffee from the kitchen. You’re allowed to take your lunch break, as well. Bring your food back here.” He went back to his laptop, not bothering to let you reply. You let out a silent huff. No use in making him wait, you guess.

You turned to leave, heading to the kitchen. You heard him chuckling to himself as you left the area, making you roll your eyes.

That thing’s been getting on your last fucking nerve, honestly. You were still terrified of him, but something about him has been making the anger rise over the fear. Maybe that was his game? Piss you off until you snap, and then he gets to punish you?

The thought made you slow down. You wouldn’t put it past him to intentionally set up a punishment of some kind. Like the false promises of not being angry, from your mother, if you did something you knew she wouldn’t like. One wrong move, and any good moods would be gone.

You sped up again. You’d have to be careful, if that was his plan. You couldn’t slip. You couldn’t let him turn into a tyrant- anymore so than he already was, anyway. He may have you trapped here, but you still had your emotional freedom. He couldn’t take that away from you.

You hope.

The kitchen was full- as full as it could be with only four people total in the giant room. 505 was just finishing up lunch when you entered. The bear perked up, giving a happy whine as he approached with a gleeful hug. You couldn’t help but smile, despite your worry, and hug back. Dimencia stuck her tongue out, grabbing her plate and slithering out of the room.

“Boss hasn’t been running you too ragged, I hope,” Flug said, a mixed amount of amusement and pity in his voice. Being Black Hat’s personal assistant was always a punishment in and of itself, in his own experience. You pulled back from 505, rolling your eyes heavily and sighing.

“He makes me do every little thing,” you told him with a groan. You recalled all the times he “accidentally” dropped his pens and pencils, spilled his coffee. You were getting heated when you told him about how Black Hat made you reorganize his filing cabinets twice, and your tired hands fumbled over some signs. The silent-stuttering just made you even more frustrated, which caused even more mistakes.

Eventually, you gave up trying to talk and threw your hands up in annoyance. Flug couldn’t help the snort that came out, and 505 gave you an apologetic smile. The bear gave Flug his plate, and the good doctor sat at the table.

“Yeah, that… sounds about right,” he said as 505 handed you a tray that held yours, and your boss’, food and drinks. You sighed again, aching back protesting at holding your arms up awkwardly to handle the food.

“Hopefully he won’t keep you doing this for too long. He usually hates having anyone involved in his personal work.” It was supposed to be reassuring, and you gave Flug a small nod, but you felt like you were going to be different.

Not able to properly talk anymore, and knowing Black Hat was waiting, you gave your two coworkers a nod in farewell. Flug gave you a half-hearted, two finger salute. 505 sent you off with a happy wave. You smiled slightly, before heading out of the kitchen.

The halls were quiet, as they always were. It unsettled you. Your home was always full of noise; battlebots on guard, maids cleaning and chef cooking. Everyone was always so friendly, and made the house feel alive.

With just you five here, and a couple floating robots from time to time, everything was just… so empty. The dark walls always felt like they were closing in on you, and the paintings seemingly followed your every move.

Considering almost all of them were portraits of the manor’s owner, you didn’t doubt they actually were watching you.

When you approached his office, the door swung open. At least he didn’t make you try to open the door while balancing all the food. That was decent of him.

You entered, seeing him waiting for you. He had that usual slimy grin he always wore when you came into the room. It made you sick.

“Let’s eat.” A second chair seemed to materialize from shadows, on the opposite side of his desk. As if to mock your situation, the desk itself cleared of papers and added a tablecloth and a lit candelabra. You bit back a sneer, setting the tray on the desk. You refused to sit.

“I’m taking my lunch break in my room.” The door slammed shut immediately after your hands stopped moving, making you pull them closer out of shock. His grin widened.

“It’s not a suggestion, my dear.” You dropped your hands from your chest, fists clenching slightly. You glowered at him, plopping yourself into the chair and pulling your food to your side of the desk. Beginning to eat, you cast your eyes to your food. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of even looking at him.

Black Hat drank his coffee, watching you over the rim of the cup. His gaze traveled to your neck, where your Soul Words sat on display. Absentmindedly, he rolled the wrist that held his own. He scowled slightly, setting the cup down to begin eating.

You being a mute put a damper on the whole “soul mate’s first words” business. You haven’t even signed the word “please” to him, let alone… no, you did grab his wrist, when you first met. That was the hand he used to grab you by the neck. 

His grin returned, remembering the fear in your eyes. Ah, what a glorious first meeting.

You HAVE touched the markings, but just haven’t spoken the word. Apparently, it must not apply to sign language, if the other Soul actually could speak. A subtle growl rose from him, feeling a pleasant heat spread through his lower body.

All the ways he could get the word “please” out of that pretty little mouth of yours…

You looked up when he began growling, seeing him staring right at you. Your movements stopped, fork halfway to your mouth. You lowered the utensil slightly, catching his attention. His eyes flicked to yours, seeing your confused stare. His grin faltered, before falling completely. He grumbled slightly, the candles immediately blowing out as if the mood was ruined.

Not that you were sure there was a romantic mood to begin with.

Black Hat grabbed a remote, turning on a wall-mounted tv that was in the corner behind you. A news station was on, and you were content to just let the television play as background noise.

“And now, a message from the Ideal Mistress.” You know you should leave. You really shouldn’t listen to this. And yet, you turned around to watch anyway.

Your mother was standing at, what appeared to be, a wake. She was dressed in duller clothes, and people around were crying. You recognized your family and friends in the crowd. Your stomach dropped.

“I want to say I know, for sure, that she’s okay. But, I have not heard from my daughter in so long… I have been contacted, and Black Hat has all but confirmed that my daughter is dead. We cannot… afford to keep searching for her. All I can do is try to bring that monster down- for her sake, and for the sake of the city.” She had the nerve to cry on camera. Put up this act to the people of the city. You could tell that those were her crocodile tears, even from beyond a camera. How she cries when she tries to get you to pity her.

A cold numbness spread through your chest, and you tuned out the rest of the service. You stared at the tv, not really registering the moving shapes and colors. Black Hat’s chair creaked as he settled back, eyeing the service on the tv.

“Well, it seems she really is serious about disowning you, hm?” An underlying chuckle laced his words. Slowly, you turned to look at him. He had that sick smile once again. Your hands shook, before fisting the fabric of your skirt. His face fell as tears dripped down your cheeks.

“You’re really going to cry over that woman again? Is she truly worth it, or are you just that pathetic?” The sound of glass shattering made him sit up straight. He grabbed the arms of his chair, looking up at the television. The screen was shattered, before the tv was ripped from the wall and thrown to the ground. He snarled, looking at you. The snarl died in his throat when he gazed at your face.

There was anguish in your glowing eyes, but something else. A raw, pure ferocity that Black Hat hadn’t seen yet. The stress of the psychic energy snapped your hair tie, as it did before, sending your hair flying around your face. Shaking hands gripped the arms of your chair, wood splintering and breaking under the newfound strength behind your fingers. Black Hat couldn’t help but stare as you stood.

You ripped the arm of the chair off, sending wood chippings flying. With a harsh scream, you threw it at the shattered television. Your telekinetics launched it at high speed, piercing the device. The psychic energy was strong enough for the Eldritch to even feel the pressure from it.

He made the mistake of moving, catching your attention. Your hair fell back around your shoulders and down your back, and the glow left your eyes. You stared at him, breathing heavy. Instead of angry, he was… shocked.

You slapped your hands over your mouth, tears overflowing quickly. With shaking hands, you stumbled over an apology. Without bothering to wait, you ran out of the room. You needed to get out. To be alone. You would deal with the punishment later. You just… couldn’t stand to see anything, right now.

Black Hat watched you leave, too stunned to move. His gaze settled on the television, recalling the display of power and anger he just witnessed. Something in him flickered to life- something he hadn’t felt in a while.

A want. A need. A lust.

Such a gorgeous display of chaos and destruction, all wrapped up in a fragile thing too nervous to cause it. He didn’t even care about the mess, knowing he could get the bear to clean it.

A smirk made its’ way onto his face. Oh, if only he could thank the Ideal Mistress for this. In pushing her “little ball of evil” away, she’s helped begin the process of molding her into a creature he’d be proud to call his.

He called 505 into the office, telling him to bring something to clean up the fallen tv. While he waited, he brought up the video feed from his office. He opened the recent feed, watching the scene once again. His smile widened, feeling that heat spread through him again.

He can’t wait to get his hands on you.


	9. C'Mon, Weenie!

You haven’t left your room in two days.

505 brought you food, but that was it. Too busy to comfort you, he’d stay as long as he could before continuing on with his chores. Black Hat hadn’t come by to punish you, thank God. It seemed he was giving you some kind of space. Don’t think you forgot about the moving eyes of the paintings in the room.

Maybe he actually understood your outburst? You doubted it, but… you weren’t dead. So that’s a plus. He also didn’t chase you down after you ran, so he wasn’t THAT angry, if he was at all.

Maybe he even thought it was funny- the idea pissed you off, but… it was better than ending up dead.

You stared off to the side, arm hanging off of the bed as you tried to doze off. You hadn’t slept very well in the time you’ve isolated yourself, too afraid to have Eldritch-induced nightmares. Or stress-induced nightmares. Or trauma induced nightmares.

You’re scared of the possible nightmares, is all you’re trying to say.

Your eyes would slide shut for just a moment, before you jerked awake. You were just… too afraid to sleep.

You stared at the wall again, curled up under the giant comforter. You had it completely wrapped around you, only letting your face peek through so you could breathe. You didn’t dare turn on the tv. Even if you could give yourself some kind of distraction, you couldn’t stand the idea of possibly seeing your mother’s face on the screen.

All of this was just… too much. It’s been barely a month and a half, and you’ve all but been disowned by the only person willing to care for you. Been kidnapped by the most evil creature to walk the planet. Found your Soulmate, only to learn that he was ALSO the most evil creature ever to exist.

You just… wanted to sleep.

“HEY, WEENIE!” So much for sleeping.

Dimencia scuttled up to your door, banging on it loudly to get your attention. You sighed softly, pulling the blanket fully over your head in hopes that she goes away. 

DImencia hasn’t really bothered you since the whole situation where she chased you through the mansion. You had hoped she wouldn’t talk to you ever again, but, alas… the universe was against you.

“I know you’re in theeeeere,” she sang, jiggling the handle. The only ones with the key were Black Hat and 505, so, in theory, you could keep her out. The only question was: would she actually go away?

From the insistent knocking, jiggling, and singing, the answer was a big fat “no”.

Finally, after five minutes of ceaseless noise, you stood. The sudden shift made you dizzy as you stumbled to the door. She finally shut up when you unlocked the door, presumably to let you open it.

You threw it open, a weak glare settled on your face. Your eyes and face were red, your hair was a mess, and you were just… a sad sight. Dimencia’s near perma-grin fell, eyes growing wide in shock.

“Man,” she muttered. She gave you a once over, before looking into your bloodshot eyes.

“You look like SHIT!” Normally, you’d sit there and take any criticism of your appearance. You’d take it with a grain of salt, and fix yourself up so your mother would… so people would leave you alone.

Not this time.

You shut the door in her face, going back to your bed. Dimencia didn’t move for a long while. You assumed she was shocked and didn’t know how to react.

Finally, she threw the door open. You were already in the bed by the time she reacted, covering back up in anger.

“Come on! Get outta bed, you sad sack! So what if the bitch disowned you? You’re in the FUNHOUSE, now!” She yelped as a picture frame flew off of the wall, nearly taking an eye out. She uncovered her eyes, standing fully again to watch it crash on the other side of the room. Dimencia looked back to watch the glow fade from your eyes.

“Okay. Don’t talk about it. Got it!” Dimencia gave you a thumbs up, and you let out a quiet sigh. You turned over to blatantly ignore her, missing the way her hand goes down in disappointment. She shook her head, bounding over to the bed and throwing the blanket off of you.

You glared up at the mad woman, seeing her grimace slightly at your disheveled appearance. Your eyes bugged out as she suddenly lifted you up, throwing you onto her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

You struggled, trying to break free of her grip. Despite how thin she is, she’s a strong motherfucker, it seems.

“Come on, mopey,” Dimencia cackled, running out of your room and down the hall. You wanted to scream, but your throat felt tight. You settled on pounding your fists on her back, but they might as well have been made of cotton candy compared to the brick wall that is her back.

Man, this woman was pure muscle. You guess that made sense, considering how much she climbs on walls.

She kicked open a beat up door, and you faintly caught sight of various signs on the outside before she slammed it shut. You were set down on a stool in front of a messy, slightly cracked vanity and mirror.

“Wish you’d had a shower first, but I’m not gonna go THAT far,” she said, scurrying to her closet. You watched her curiously, an annoyed frown on your face as she chucked clothes and shoes onto her mattress. You looked around the room as you waited, arms crossed with a huff.

Her room was just as sporadic and disorganized as she, as a person, was. It also looked like a Hot Topic threw up all over the place. Her blankets were pushed onto the floor, and she had no sheet on her mattress. The vanity you were sitting in front of had three mirrors, two of which were cracked. Various makeup products and perfumes were strewn along the top, and more spilled out of the open drawers.

Dimencia finally came back carrying four different outfits- two dresses, a shirt and skirt, and a shirt and pants- and dropped them on the foot of the bed. She turned to you, a barely-used hairbrush in her hand, and put her fists on her hips.

“Alright, nerd, we’re getting you out of your funk!” The way she said that vaguely reminded you of a character from a video game. A fish lady or something? You only watched youtube videos about it.

“What are you talking about,” you asked, stumbling over your signs from exhaustion. Dimencia turned you back around in the swivel-stool, making you face the mirrors.

“Black Hat’s been in his own funk since you had your freak out, so maybe if I get you back to… whatever you call normal, he’ll chill the fuck out, too.” She began running the brush through your hair, despite you smacking at her hands to try and stop her. She was rough- clearly used to tearing through tangles and mats from her own hair.

“And what cheers ME up is a good ol’ fashion makeover! And like… you’re a girl, too, I guess? You came in all dressed up- no makeup or anything, though- so I thought… this could work?” She became more unsure of herself as she talked, motions slowing until the brush was just hanging in your tangled hair. She stared at the crown of your head, lips pursed as she rethought this whole idea.

You were silent, looking at the mirror to examine the outfits on the bed behind you. They were… definitely not your usual style.

Or, at least, the style your… mother picked out for you.

A wave of anger and despair washed over you. She made your choices for years- right down to the clothes you wear and the way you act. Now that she’s gone…

You need to choose things for yourself.

Hesitantly, you got Dimencia’s attention. She rose a brow, watching as you started to sign.

“You can do the makeup and hair, but… I want to pick the outfit,” you finally said. She looked surprised for a moment, before her signature grin appeared. She grabbed the brush again, going back to your hair with new- and painful- vigor.

“Alright, weenie! Once your hair’s brushed out, pick some clothes! Then we can fuck you up- in a good way, I mean,” she laughed. You just tried to focus on not crying at the torment your scalp was going through.

When she was finally done, she pushed you towards the clothes. Upon regaining your balance, you examined the outfits she picked more closely. The shirts were all very punk, as were the pants. Typical Dimencia style. The skirt was… way too short for you to even consider, at the moment.

The dress, however, was a different story.

A long, black velvet dress. The sleeves were long, and the ends were wide open to hang off of your arm. The skirt of the dress reached the floor, both the sleeves and skirt ending in black lace. Surprisingly, there were no tears or holes or stains anywhere on the fabric.

You held up the garment, looking back at Dimencia curiously. She laughed- a slightly sheepish noise, as if she was a little embarrassed.

“Yeah, I bought that a long time ago when I was trying to get Black Hat to go on a date. He stood me up, and I just never wore it again. Not a big fan of the long dresses and stuff. Too much fabric, not enough movement.” She waved a hand, sticking her tongue out at the thought of wearing it again.

You stared down at the dress again, running your thumbs over the velvet with a contemplating touch. Your family would never approve of something like this. Too dark and dreary for a Hero’s daughter.

You frowned, before moving to the closet and shutting the doors. Dimencia cackled, letting out a “HELL YEAH” as you changed into the dress.

When you came out, you had your arms crossed over your torso in embarrassment. You were flustered, but Dimencia let out an applause at the sight of you.

“You look good in black, kid! Now let’s go all out,” she laughed, pulling you back over to the vanity. She rebrushed your hair, parting it to braid it in a Wednesday Addams style.

“I’m surprised you know how to braid,” you told her. You watched her eyes flick back and forth to try and catch your signs and not mess up the braid.

“I may not actually mess with my hair, much, but I used to.” It shows, considering how fast she got through one braid. She tied it off, moving to the other side to begin the second braid.

“You should let me dye your hair,” she snickered. “REALLY black.” You grimaced slightly, causing her to snort.

“Maybe next time,” you offered, much to her amusement. When your hair was finished, she pull the braids over your back to keep them away from your face. She turned your stool around, making you face her. She reached over, pulling out a bunch of different makeup.

“Uuuh. Well, I think my foundation and concealer is too light for you- that, and it’s made especially for me so you’ll never get it off- so let’s skip that!” She tossed the bottles back into the drawer, pulling out eyeshadows and a cup of dirty brushes.

“Am I gonna be fucked to clean these? No, so I only use like… three colors,” she huffed at your incredulous stare. “The same three colors I’m gonna use on you!” She pulled out her eyeshadow brushes, hastily applying dark shadow to your eyes.

When liner came into play, you flinched away when she opened it. She huffed, holding your chin to keep you still.

“Oh, calm down. I do Flug’s liner all the time!” She does what now? “And I’ve only poked him like… twice.” You force yourself to remain completely still as she begins lining your lashlines.

“Wings to KILL A MAN,” she yelled when she was finished, moving onto the rest of your face. There wasn’t too much to do, as she didn’t bother with the whole process most women you know go through. Dimencia was a woman of simple tastes.

Shadow, liner, mascara, and then lipstick. She almost used blush, but you were already so embarrassed your cheeks were a bright pink. That only made the flush worse.

When she was finished with the black lipstick, she leaned back and clapped her hands happily. She pulled the braids over your shoulders, letting them lay on your chest, before turning you to face the mirror. Your eyes widened in shock.

You really… REALLY did not recognize the woman in the mirror. Bringing a hand up, you hesitantly put it to your face.

“Don’t have shoes that’ll fit you, but sometimes you just gotta walk around all nice while barefoot!” Your brows furrowed. You can just… do that?

Dimencia gave your shoulders a hard pat, before yanking you up.

“Come on, nerd, let’s go get food- you know how to eat with lipstick on, right?” You barely got out a nod before she yelled “GOOD”, and pulled you to the kitchen. She held onto your wrist, making you stumble to match her pace. You ended up having to pull the bottom of the dress up so you wouldn’t trip.

You wanted to tell her to slow down, but she was babbling too much to pay attention to you. You resigned to just letting her take you through the labyrinth of a mansion, a small smile on your face.

That smile fell when you two crossed paths with Black Hat.

Dimencia stopped, almost making you run into her, as your boss approached. You clenched your fists, keeping your eyes on his shoes out of fear. You watched him stop in his tracks, but didn’t dare look up at his face.

After a long silence, he spoke.

“Dimencia… What are you doing?” She let go of your wrist, rocking on her heels like a schoolgirl.

“Nnnoooothiiing,” she giggled. “We were just going to get lunch! I didn’t do anything to her- promise!” He snarled.

“Clearly, you did.” She let out a faux-shocked gasp, clutching her chest.

“Not without her permission! This was her idea!” It really wasn’t. But, you didn’t want Dimencia to get in trouble after all of this, so you just kept still. A shadow tendril lifted your head, making you look the demon in the face.

His eye raked over your form, and you forced yourself not to look down again. Instead of being weird, he simply grunted and let you go.

“Just don’t go overboard,” was all he said, stalking back down the halls. Dimencia waited until he was gone.

“I think he liked it!” God, you were going to have a heart attack.

Dimencia pulled you into the kitchen, making cereal for you two since she wasn’t allowed to use the stove. Or a knife of any kind.

She set your bowls down, plopping next to you to shove chocolate cereal into her gaping maw. You stared down at the food, slowly starting to eat. Or, at least, trying to without getting lipstick on your spoon and in your milk.

You don’t think this was the best idea- your head hurts from her rough brushing and your face feels sticky- but… you appreciate her attempt at making you feel better.

“... Thank you for this, Dimencia. Even if we got off on… a bad foot.” She waved you off.

“Yeah, it be like that when you’re villains.” That’s… not really an apology for her chasing you down the hall, but… you guess you shouldn’t really expect one.

“But, we can have fun now, nerd,” she laughed, elbowing you in the ribs before going back to her cereal. You rubbed your side, watching her for a moment. A small, exasperated smile crossed your face.

Better than being chased, you guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking writing commissions! Come to my tumblr's commission page- itsthesinbin.tumblr.com/commission-info - for prices and rules!
> 
> You can message me directly through tumblr, twitter (buttbuttbrigade), or email me at taylorthewritingqueen@gmail.com (this is a strictly business email so please do not send anything other than commission inquiries)!


	10. Useful in Many Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *doesn't upload for a while* sometimes it just be like that. thanks for the patience dskjfkdsjf <3

You hadn’t left your room again, much to Black Hat’s annoyance. Human emotions were so sickeningly fragile, he almost wanted to laugh. He WOULD laugh, if it didn’t impede progress.

Since he realized your potential, he’s had you do a multitude of tasks- ranging from simple filing to assisting Flug with more robotics-based projects. Under extreme supervision, at least. Black Hat thought you would’ve been HAPPY to have something to take your mind off whatever is going on with you. Flug and 505 certainly do better when they’re stressed.

But, no. You just lay in your bed and cry until you pass out again. 505 has to take time out of his chores to feed and clothe you, since you refuse to do it yourself.

Black Hat sneered as he stared at the camera feed, seeing you asleep once again. Your face was red and swollen from yet another crying session. Your hair was recently cleaned and brushed, but it was a mess again from your tossing and turning. Pathetic.

After a small internal debate, he finally stood from his desk. He was going to make you work whether you wanted to or not. Just because you were his soul mate didn’t mean you got special treatment- everyone had to pull their weight around here.

He stormed out of his office, making his way through the halls. He almost made Dimencia piss herself, due to the anger that was etched onto his face. Even the robots moved out of his way, not wanting to be destroyed.

He slammed his fist onto the door- simply a courtesy to wake you up first- before opening the door. He snarled slightly as he took in your appearance.

You stared at him blearily, trying to reorient yourself. You had no idea what was going on. Your eyes widened as you were yanked out of bed by the arm, whimpering slightly as a pain shot through your shoulder.

“I have had ENOUGH of your lazing about! You are going to get up and make yourself USEFUL!” You didn’t have time to protest as he pulled you out. You struggled, but you were no match for his strength. Didn’t stop you from trying, though.

Black Hat all but threw you into a room, growling lowly as you slid on some… questionable red liquid. When you looked up, you found a torture chamber. And you were now covered in blood. Your hands trembled, and he almost roared with anger.

“I do NOT want to see you go through another one of your self-pitying episodes! I want this room clean in an HOUR, and if not, there will be consequences!” He slammed the door shut, the lock audible through the silence.

You sat on the ground, shaking heavily and tears dripping from your sore eyes. Slowly, you gazed around the room. You took in the torture devices, only to freeze when you saw a dead body still on a rack. A high pitched, near silent wheeze left you as you scrambled back to the door. You pulled the handle, wheezing again in an attempt to call for help.

But nobody came.

You clung to the door’s handle, refusing to look back at the corpse lying on the rack. The blood drying on your shirt made you feel even colder. The smell was overwhelming. You couldn’t breathe, and you were growing lightheaded.

You just remember trying to get out another noise, before finally passing out.

You don’t know how long you were out, but when you finally woke up, you felt the sensation of being pushed. The door was forced open, your body moving with it. Groggily, you rolled away from the door enough to allow the person entering to open it fully.

It slammed open with enough force to jolt you awake, instantly. You sat up, looking up at Black Hat with terrified eyes. He hissed, visible pupil slitting angrily.

“I gave you a fucking hour to clean this and you did NOTHING?! You are trying my patience, you little brat! I cannot kill you, but I can make your life HELL!” You stared at him, feeling a… numbness spread through you. You didn’t feel like you were in control of your body as he reached for you.

The corpse flung itself at him, making him jolt back. It sat, limply, at his feet. He glared at it, before turning his gaze back to you. Some of the anger drained from his face, replaced with curiosity.

He actually flinched, from shock, as the metal torture rack crumpled like paper. It turned into a ball as you clenched your fist. Your body trembled as you stood, legs straining to hold you upright.

The numbness in your chest turned into burning fire. You let out a near feral screech, throwing the ball of metal and spikes at the monster holding you captive.

It slammed down on top of him, and you threw your arm up to bring it back into the air. You didn’t see him in the same spot, but you didn’t stop. You threw the metal into the same place repeatedly, until you were too tired to keep going. You fell to your knees, finally releasing the hold on the ruined torture device.

“Are you finished,” Black Hat asked, appearing behind you. You didn’t respond. He grunted after a moment of silence, moving to stand in front of you. He snapped his fingers, returning the rack to its’ original state.

“You are growing confident, but more foolish. To attack me… well, let’s just say you are very lucky I cannot end your life.” He moved in front of you, making you stare at his shoes. You refused to look at him.

“Perhaps a more familiar punishment is needed. I’m sure you got sent to your room as a child, hm? She seems the type to do so.” Your heart thudded against your chest at the thought.

“Maybe in a day or two, you’ll have learned your lesson.” A hole opened under you, plunging you into darkness for a split second.

You were distributed onto the floor, the portal above you closing as soon as you exited it. You blinked, trying to even out your breathing. You didn’t want to pass out again. Not right now. Not like this.

You were frustrated, and embarrassed. Being treated like a child on top of being a captive was just… the fucking worst. You couldn’t believe this, you really couldn’t. You wanted to just disappear. To just… fucking die.

You wanted HIM to die. You wanted your mother to die. You wanted everyone involved to just be dead and gone. You wanted to just…

You just want to be your own person.

You stared up at the ceiling, before standing. It was her fault you were like this. It was her fault that you were trapped here. Her fault for making you into this nervous, co-dependent wreck. In a world of heroes and villains, you couldn’t afford to be coddled. That’s exactly what she did.

… That’s exactly what she did…

She had to have done this on purpose. She wanted… a perfect little copy. Someone to treat as she wanted and do to with as she pleased. Someone to be her little doll.

You turned, looking in the mirror. You were a spitting image of your mother, right down to the way you styled your hair. You felt sick as you stared, the anger returning and familiar pressure settling behind your eyes.

The mirror cracked, splintering your reflection. You walked over to the mirror, taking in the broken, bloody reflection in the mirror. You pulled a shard out, feeling the sharp edges slice your skin open.

You didn’t want to die. You wanted to just make your own decision, for once.

You grabbed a fistfull of hair, sawing at it intently. It hurt, but your anger was all consuming. You barely felt the pain through the adrenaline.

You stared at what you could see, holding the chunk of hair in your hand. Blood was seeped into it from the cuts in your palm, but you simply dropped it and continued. You wanted to look different. You wanted to BE different. Changing comes with pain. You’d suffer to be a new person.

When you were done, you dropped the shard of glass. Your hand hurt so bad, and your hair was uneven and nasty looking. It reached your shoulders, was horribly uneven, and had blood sitting in the ends.

But, it was yours. Not your mother’s, not Black Hat’s, not Dimencia’s. Your own.

Numbly, you moved to the bathroom to wash and dress your hand. You didn’t bother to assess the damage to your hair in that mirror. You simply undressed, took a bath, and changed into new clothes.

You shredded your bloodied ones with your powers, not wanting to keep it any longer. You threw the shreds into the corner, before crawling into bed. You stared at the mess around the room, faintly aware that you were going to get hell for what you’ve done.

Right now, though, you really didn’t care. You simply laid there, too tired to move but too wired to sleep.

You didn’t move when the door opened, and a cane slammed onto the floor. You glanced at the door, seeing an amused Black Hat standing there.

“You really made a mess in here, didn’t you?” … What was his game? Why wasn’t he pissed off? You slowly sat up, wincing when you put pressure on your injured hand. He barely glanced at it, instead focusing on your new hair.

“... Why the sudden makeover? Tired of looking like mommy?” A painting near his head crumpled into a pile of wood and canvas. He grinned.

“I figured that’s what that breakdown was about. I have… a proposal, so to speak.” You frowned. What the hell was he talking about?

“We are soul mates. There is no getting around that. But, we don’t have to make this miserable on ourselves. I can help you.” He came closer, standing in front of your hunched figure. You moved back slightly when he stopped next to the bed.

“You want revenge, don’t you? For how she’s treated you- left you to rot?” You tensed up, causing his grin to widen. Reaching down, he cupped your chin to make you look at him.

“Make a deal with me, and I can make all your problems go away. It would be that easy, my dear,” he practically purred, chuckling slightly at your uncomfortable expression.

“You’re one of my problems,” you finally told him, flinching slightly as you moved your wrapped hand. His grin fell, and he let your face go with a small push. He grunted slightly.

“I do not intend to stay and see your insults, as petty as they are. You know I am willing to help you get back at the bitch- come find me when you decide you want it.” He turned tail, leaving the room with a slam. He yelled for 505 to come clean your room, and to, eventually, get you a new vanity mirror.

You dropped back onto the bed, staring up at the canopy.

Revenge… The thought was tempting, you wouldn’t lie. But… to accept HIS help?

Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking writing commissions! Come to my tumblr's commission page- itsthesinbin.tumblr.com/commission-info - for prices and rules!
> 
> You can message me directly through tumblr, twitter (buttbuttbrigade), or email me at taylorthewritingqueen@gmail.com (this is a strictly business email so please do not send anything other than commission inquiries)!


	11. Pastel Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whips and nae naes

Black Hat was tired of you moping around the mansion, so he finally pawned you off on Flug.

“Take her to, I don’t know… do whatever it is goody two shoes women do. Shopping?” No one had time to protest before you, and some money, were shoved into Flug’s hands. Black Hat vanished before Flug could say anything, leaving you both confused and disoriented.

You two glanced at each other, wondering what the hell just happened.

“SHOPPING DAY,” Dimencia, who had been hiding under Flug’s desk, screeched. Flug jumped, nearly dropping the wad of cash in his hands.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!” “Long enough, lover boy!” Flug tensed up, before he huffed and stuffed the money in his pocket.

“You know what- I’m fine with getting out of the damned manor,” Flug sighed, motioning for you to follow. You hesitated, but knew Black Hat would get pissed if you didn’t go. That, and Dimencia ended up dragging you along.

The car you ended up seated in was fairly normal- nothing sadistic or intimidating like you thought it’d be. That might just be your skewed view of the van you were dragged here in, however.

You hadn’t seen the outside in so long, the sun actually hurt your eyes a little. You’re sure that’s a terrible sign, but you didn’t want to dwell on it. Crying in the privacy of your room was one thing. You didn’t want to break down in front of these two in a small car.

You reached up, idly running your fingers through your hair. You had taken a pair of scissors to it, trimming the ends and evening it out. It was still choppy in places, but… it was your own. You liked it, even if Black Hat had tried to get 505 to clean it up for you. This decision was yours and, you were sticking by it.

“The hair’s cute,” Dimencia said, snapping you out of your thoughts. You blushed slightly, smiling a silent thank you. She grinned.

“Black Hat loves a wild side- glad to see you’re starting to get one!” Your smile fell. Flug glanced back through the rearview mirror. He could see the sour look on your face, and sighed slightly.

“Dimencia, leave boss out of it. No one wants to hear about him, today.” Dimencia pouted, but relented on the upcoming rant about her love for Black Hat. You were grateful for Flug’s intervention.

“So, what’re we even doing?” Why did she come along if she didn’t even know? You forced yourself not to roll your eyes.  
“Clothes shopping. Although, I guess it’s just… whatever she wants,” Flug said, muttering the last part. You frowned slightly at that idea.

Why was he suddenly trying to be nice about this? What was Black Hat’s game?

You assumed it’s just because he wants you to be productive, and you didn’t have the energy to do so. He could have just MADE you work, like he has before. What was different about this time?

Drowned in your thoughts, you didn’t realize you all had arrived at a clothing store. Dimencia shook your shoulders excitedly, startling you. She hurried out of the car, moving around the side to yank you out of your seat.

“Come on, come on! Let’s get you some SEXY clothes!” Now hold up.

You struggled slightly, looking to Flug for help. He watched your frantic face disappear into the shop, and sighed heavily as he followed you two in.

He hates clothes shopping.

Dimencia led you inside, taking her to an aisle you think SHE would more enjoy. Dark clothes, ripped pants, the hot topic work. Not your style.

She let you go to look through some clothes- for you or herself, you didn’t know- and you went towards some racks that had some clothes you’d be more inclined to wear.

Plain, so to speak.

When Dimencia saw where you were, she groaned loudly.

“Come OOON! This is your chance to have some fun with your clothes!” You hesitated, much to Dimencia’s annoyance. She gave another over dramatic sigh.

“Your mom picked out these kinda clothes, right?” That made you stop. She couldn’t help but grin.

“Pick out something YOU’VE always wanted, but she said no to! Get bold! Go crazy! Go stupid!” She shook your shoulders again, before pushing you away from the rack of clothes.

You stared around the store, at the various racks, and wondered what exactly you would want.

While you don’t think you could go full gothic at the moment, you’ve always been drawn to the pastel goth fashion. Your mother always thought the style was ugly- bats, crosses, etcetera- but you thought they were adorable.

Slowly, you drifted towards some clothes that fit the description.

Pastel sweaters and shirts, cute skirts with suspenders, and a few sets of overalls greeted you. You grew flustered, holding up a dress you were drawn to.

Maybe you just enjoyed the “pastel” part more than the “goth” part, but either way… you actually liked the clothes you were looking at.

“Not bad,” Dimencia said, startling you. You looked up at her, seeing her examine the dress you held in your hands.

“Still gonna look like a giant marshmallow, but at least you’ll be a colorful marshmallow.” She patted your back, going back to the original aisle she was looking at.

Flug finally approached you, warily eyeing the racks you were looking at.

“Uh… Boss gave us a good bit of money, so go crazy, I guess,” he offered. He told you he’d wait near the checkout, and then left you to your own devices. You looked down at the fabric in your hands, thinking for a moment.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t overwhelmed. Suddenly having the choice to do what you want? It was… weird.

You were excited.

You felt a bit silly, getting so worked up over picking out some clothes. But, as you picked out more outfits- and even accessories- you felt your hands tremble slightly.

You SHOULD feel bad about getting so much on someone else’s dime, but considering Black Hat was the cause of your recent depression and trauma…

He could shove it up his ass.

You picked out as many clothes as you wanted, feeling good about yourself as you rang it up. Dimencia followed suit, although she had to pay for her own clothes. Flug made sure that the money Black Hat gave him was used for you only.

You had a little thought, as you walked out to the car.

“Can we go to a boutique?” Flug stared at you with a bit of surprise in his eyes, asking why.

“I want some makeup, too. Black Hat said to just take me shopping… Maybe some makeup would make me feel better, too?” Flug stared at you for a moment. You were bold enough to continue.

“Maybe we can get some lunch, too?” His brows rose slightly, and he got a little impressed.

“Really going for it, huh? You sure you’re not a villain?” He had meant it as a joke, but it hit you harder than he thought it would. The joy from your face fell, and your thoughts went into overdrive. Flug couldn’t hold in the small groan, pushing you towards the car.

“Nevermind- don’t think about it. Let’s just go get you some makeup and food.” You got into your seat, and Dimencia bounced in beside you.

The boutique was uneventful. You got some items to match your new outfits, and Dimencia went a little crazy on the liner and shadow purchases. Would she even use all of those? Who knows- she certainly didn’t, when you asked.

Lunch’s destination was a buffet place, as Dimencia liked to eat way more than Flug was willing to pay for- even if he was able to use the money Black Hat gave him.

Everyone got situated at a table, with their chosen food, and dug in. Dimencia was having a one-sided conversation with Flug, and you were content to just listen to her and eat.

A little bit into the meal, Flug got a call. Even if you couldn’t see his face, you could tell his expression grew scared when he heard whoever was on the other end. He swallowed, stammering out an apology for being late. Ah… so it was Black Hat, it seems.

“Uh… B… Boss wants to talk to you,” he stuttered, handing you his phone. You hesitated, before grabbing it from him and putting it to your ear. You tapped on the receiver lightly, signalling that you were listening. You flinched at the snarl that came from the speaker.

“Glad to see you’re having fun on MY wallet.” You didn’t feel guilty, even if his tone said you should.

“I’ve told Flug to take you to a tailor nearby- I have ordered you a dress. We will be attending a party next week, and you will look presentable. Understood?” He didn’t give you a chance to answer before he hung up.

You handed the phone back to Flug, letting him pocket it. His shoulders slumped slightly.

“So much for a fun day,” he grumbled. You shook your head, grabbing his attention.

“No, it was still fun,” you offered, smiling slightly.

“Black Hat is just kind of an ass.” The two gaped at you, having never seen you curse. Flug couldn’t help but laugh a little, after the shock wore off.

“Yeah… He is.”


	12. Sick Satisfaction

It was a shock, when Black Hat approached you with an invitation.

“There is a get-together with some potential customers,” he explained as he dropped a dress on your bed. Your room had been fixed up, and he warned you against ruining it again. You decided not to test him, this time.

One of the bots designed to help with makeup was there, waiting for you to change. Black Hat stared down at you while you sat at your vanity. Another bot was trimming and styling your hair while your… Boss… explained what was going on.

“A date is required. You will be joining me, and you will be on your best behavior. Understood?” You wanted to say no, but you were too tired to start a fight. You nodded, and he left to let you finish getting ready.

The bot helped you zip up your dress, and then your makeup was done. The overall look was formal, and a bit over the top. But, considering who you were going with, you weren’t too surprised about that. It definitely fit Black Hat’s aesthetic, much to your annoyance.

Black Hat barely gave you time to do anything else before you were ushered outside and into a limousine. Guess the party was starting earlier than you thought. It was barely past dinner time, and you had always assumed parties like this started at like eight or nine. Maybe he just wanted to get in, drop his cards off, and get out. God, you hope so.

The limo was quiet, and the air was tense. There was no one there to try and ease the stressful atmosphere. Flug was in charge of the manor, and Dimencia wasn’t allowed to go to parties like these. 505 needed to stay back, too, so… regretfully, you were stuck with Black Hat.

“... Have you been to anything like this,” he asked, eyes boring into you. You fidgeted, before nodding.

“A couple times,” you answered, “with my mother. Not specifically for business, but… just socializing”. He seemed satisfied with the answer, leaning back against the seat.

“Well, this will be different than the hero parties. I don’t know how much she made you mingle, but you will accompany me the entire time. I don’t need you getting kidnapped by some two-bit villain.” You decided not to respond to that.

“You are simply my date- you are not to try and do any business on my behalf.” You shrugged slightly.

“Not like I wanted to, to begin with,” you told him, before crossing your arms again. He grunted in response. You couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or it was a grunt of agreement. You’re going to assume the latter and leave it at that.

It took thirty minutes to get to the building the party was being held, and Black Hat lead you inside.

The party was being held on the rooftop, and elevator was immediately vacated when Black Hat approached it. No one dared entered the elevator with you two, so it was a quiet ride to the top.

“Try not to look too upset- it’ll ruin sales.” You let out a silent huff. Of course that’s all he’s worried about. You shrugged, showing you heard him at least, and just waited for the doors to open.

You were so uncomfortable. The dress was tight in places you didn’t like, the makeup felt cakey and dry, and your hair was pinned too tightly. You were already getting a headache, which only intensified as the doors finally opened.

There was classical music, but too many people talking. Black Hat all but made you lock arms with him, and you were tense as you followed him into the crowd.

He easily slipped into his Charismatic Businessman persona, putting on a sleazy smile and ramping the charm up ten fold. All you did was force a tired smile on your face, nodding slightly whenever you were greeted. Thankfully, Black Hat didn’t try to make you talk, or shake anyone’s hand. Maybe he was finally figuring out your boundaries.

Or he just didn’t want you to have a breakdown in the middle of the party. Bad for business and all that shit.

You examined your surroundings, finding different villains mingling. Your eyes widened when you actually saw a couple of your mother’s colleagues here. Betrayal in the Hero League?

… You guess it isn’t your business, anymore.

Finally, you got to go take a seat at the bar. Black Hat ordered food and drinks for you two, and didn’t complain when you reminded him you don’t drink anything alcoholic. You’d go to these things more often if he would always be this accommodating.

You idly ate bar food while Black Hat conversed with someone next to him. A large shadow appeared behind you two, making you turn. You froze, grip tightening around the glass you had in your hand.

“Well, Black Hat, can’t believe you got a hold of Mistress’ kid! Congrats- the bitch has been hysterical, from what I’ve seen.” The brick wall of a man stared down at you, four eyes glaring down at you dangerously. He remembered you, and you remembered him.

His eyes flicked to your shaking hand and white knuckles, and Black Hat turned to look at you. The acception of praise died in his throat as he saw you- terrified and pale. He glanced back up, seeing the guest- Shell- grinning at you with a predatory gaze.

Finally, you forced yourself to move and put the glass down. You turned to Black Hat, trying not to hyperventilate.

“Bathroom,” you got out after trying to still your trembling hand. Black Hat was quiet, and you urgently shook your hand to ask for the bathroom again. The bartender- bless them- told you which floor the nearest bathroom was on.

You stood, grabbing your bag, and tried to walk past Shell. He refused to move.

“What’s wrong, princess?” You flinched at the nickname. “You didn’t miss me? Didn’t wanna catch up?”

You forced yourself to just move past him, ignoring the way he purposefully stood as close as possible to make sure you brushed against him.

Hurrying to the elevator, you let the tears loose as soon as the doors shut. You tried to keep your breathing somewhat steady, tripping over yourself to get to the nearest women’s restroom.

You couldn’t even make it to a stall before you buckled, nearly falling against the wall as you sat close to the door. You chucked your shoes across the room in frustration, grabbing makeup cloths from your bag to wipe the sticky shit off of your face.

You ignored the door opening, hoping whoever came in would just think you’re drunk and leave you alone. The person stood in front of you silently, and you finally looked up.

Your heart leapt into your throat as you stared up at your fucking “date”.

“What was that about,” he asked. His voice wasn’t laced with anger like you thought it’d be. He sounded neutral, if slightly curious.

You took a few minutes to calm yourself. As much as you hated Black Hat, Shell wasn’t here. Nothing would happen.

“Shell was an… associate of my father’s,” you finally explained, having to start a few signs over from your anxiety. He didn’t speak, so you continued.

“He was… a lot like my father. Angry. Violent. I thought he would’ve… stayed with him. Not come back.” You both stared at each other for a minute, before he nodded.

“I see. Go back to the limousine,” he grunted, using a tendril to hand you your shoes. You took them hesitantly, putting them back on. Black Hat held a hand out to help you stand, much to your surprise.

“You are in no shape to stay. My business is almost done, and we will leave.” He sounded serious, so you didn’t argue with him. You hesitated, before anxiously grabbing his hand. When you stood, he escorted you to the elevator.

“Give me ten minutes, at most.” You didn’t have a chance to answer as the elevator doors closed, taking you to the ground floor.

You tapped your foot as you waited for the elevator, rushing out as soon as the doors opened. It didn’t take you long to find the gaudy limo, and the diver opened your door for you.

You were waiting for five minutes, before you hear faint screaming. Rolling down the window, you peeked out to the roof of the building.

A body fell from the roof, landing on a car nearby. Your eyes widened, and you rolled the window up instantly. What the hell is going on up there?

Is Black Hat okay?

… Why do you care?

Barely thirty seconds later, the opposite door opened. Black Hat sat in his seat, seemingly unfazed by the chaos outside. He smelled of blood, but there wasn’t a drop on him.

The limo began to drive away, and Black Hat shifted to pull something out of his pocket.

“Here. A gift… for my soulmate.” His grin was sinister as he handed you a piece of cloth.

Shell’s bandana, part of it torn and flecks of blood on it. He laid it on the space between you two, looking out of the window. You stared at the cloth, eyes wide as you thought back to the body that was thrown off the roof.

Black Hat killed Shell. For you. After you told him what that man was to you.

You have no idea if he did this out of compassion, or some twisted sort of possession, but…

You couldn’t help but grab the bandana and slip it into your bag. You saw his grin widen out of the corner of your eye. Choosing to ignore it, you looked out of your own window.

Shell could rot. And, despite how you know you SHOULD feel, how ANY normal person should feel…

A sick satisfaction spread through you, knowing Black Hat killed him just for you. The satisfaction was replaced with confusion, as you thought about it. You fiddled with the torn bandana in your purse as you thought.

Maybe your mother was right. Maybe you were evil.

Maybe you were starting to enjoy it.


	13. Daddy's Home

You wouldn’t say you’ve become comfortable with your routine, but you didn’t completely hate it anymore. It was something to keep you busy, and you’d even admit you were… not hating Black Hat as much as you used to. You don’t quite know if that’s a good thing, considering your situation, but it’s too late now.

Ever since the party, you’ve been… you wouldn’t say friendly, but… less antagonistic towards Black Hat. And he’s been less aggressive with you. You two have reached some kind of silent understanding, and let the other go about their day with little issue.

It almost felt nice- almost as if this was some kind of home, rather than a prison. That could just be you projecting and trying to feel better about your situation, however.

You were just tired of being upset at your living arrangements. Black Hat has proved, in a way, he’s not trying to actually torture you. Why make it torture on yourself?

He still gave you chores to do, but he’s actually kept things simple. 505 got the chores that would normally send you into a panic attack, which he was used to, and you got the easier jobs. Sometimes you still worked with Flug, but only when the scientist needed help with robotics.

Today, you were bringing Black Hat his lunch. The door automatically opened when you approached, and you chose to ignore the idea that he already knew you were coming. It was hard to do that when he already had his desk cleared for the tray, however.

“Put these documents up for me, will you,” he grunted, handing you a large folder after you set the tray down. You huffed slightly, taking the folder and going over to his filing cabinet. Flipping through the papers, you began putting them in their proper sections.

You heard the knife scrape against the plate as he dug into his steak. It made your nose crinkle, knowing how rare that piece of meat was. There was blood pooling along the bottom of the plate when you last looked at it, but you feel like that plate will be completely clean of it when you take it back to the kitchen. Gross.

You could tell he was watching you as you worked. You always felt a shiver up your spine when he stared at you. You didn’t know if it was because of the soul mate thing, or because he was a weird demon man thing.

The television droned in the background, before a news alert startled you. Faintly, you got flashbacks to your first breakdown in his office. Lord, please don’t let that happen again, when you two were finally being civil.

“Breaking news,” the news anchor started, appearing in front a smoldering building. You recognized the place- a frequently used meetup for various heroes. You and your mother had gone there for meetings very often.

“An old villain has returned! Dominator, who had disappeared after his final battle with Ideal Mistress, has returned to the city!” You froze, staring at the tv as the camera panned to the side.

One of the walls was still intact, the word “Dominator” carved into the brick. A large fist imprint was next to the word. You recognize the calling card well.

“The authorities believe he has returned due to the disappearance of his associate- a villain named Shell- that had died during a raided party held for other villains-.” You finally forced yourself to move, grabbing the remote and turning the tv off.

Well, at least the tv wasn’t smashed and on the ground, this time.

Black Hat looked towards you, setting his utensils down with minor annoyance. You flinched at the noise, remembering he was in the room. Please don’t get mad because you turned the tv off- you don’t think you could handle it.

“And what was that about?” He didn’t sound angry. Annoyed, yes, but not ready to yell at you. He folded his hands, resting his chin on them as he waited on your response.

You swallowed, wondering if you should tell him.

… He’d probably find out anyway, and… he could always use this information against your mother. Hm…

“... Dominator is my father,” you finally told him, hands moving slowly as you signed it out. Black Hat’s visible eye widened. An amused grin spread across his face, making you shift uncomfortably.

“So, goody two shoes had a naughty streak in her youth, huh?” You scowled.

“Please don’t talk about the woman that birthed me that way.” He barked out a laugh at your response. You couldn’t help the small, amused smile that appeared due to the cackle.

“Well… if he’s here, he’ll want to know what happened to Shell. We used to do business when he was still around.” Your blood ran cold. The amusement in Black Hat’s gaze disappeared, back to his original stoic, slightly annoyed look. You had a feeling the annoyance wasn’t directed towards you, however. You hoped at least.

“He’ll most likely try to contact me for some supplies. I imagine that bothers you.” You clenched your fists, trying to keep calm. Deep breath in, long breath out. Your expression was enough of an answer for the eldritch being.

The two of you were quiet, thinking on what to do. The silence allowed Black Hat to think of a very brilliant idea…

“Hm… I have a proposition. A… proposal, if you will,” he stood, laughing at a joke you didn’t get. His grin was wide. Predatory. And just when you thought you were finally making progress.

“You want him gone- both of them gone. You want revenge for how they treated you. Right?” His tone was dangerous, voice quiet. He stepped closer, causing you to take a terrified step back.

You frowned slightly, wondering what he was getting on about.

“You know your mother has been a thorn in my side, of course. Your father is just for fun- the man was annoying when he was around, and no doubt he’ll be hounding me for equipment yet again. So, here is my idea…” He reached forward, grabbing your hands. Loosely, letting you pull back if you needed.

“I can help you get rid of them- torture them however you please,” he chuckled, clearly pleased with his idea. You stared at him warily.

“In return… Marry me. We are bound by fate, anyway.” His hand left yours, trailing up to your neck. You tensed in response. His grin widened.

“Might as well make it official.”

You jerked back, yanking your occupied hand out of his grasp. You stared at him for a moment, processing the new deal.

Black Hat expected fear. Reluctant agreement. He expected you to cry and run out.

“Fuck you.” That wasn’t what he was expecting. His eyes widened when he deciphered your message, and a scowl set on his face. You had your own to mirror it.

“I’ve accepted I’m not getting out of here, and I’m willing to be civil. But I’m not becoming your forced bride for some… petty revenge!” You stepped back towards the door.

“Aren’t you angry? Dominator turned you into this terrified creature, your mother harbored that- changed you into something that needs constant attention. They ruined what you could’ve been. Didn’t they?” You hesitated. That was enough for him to keep going.

“I can help you. Make you more than what you are. Make you into the woman you always dreamed of being.” He moved closer, cupping your cheek.

“All you have to do is give yourself to me.”

Much to his surprise, you slapped his hand away. Not a simple smack, either. A full slap that sounded through the quiet office. You were getting bold.

It was attractive, in an odd way.

“Find someone else to be your trophy wife.” You turned, throwing the door open. Surprisingly, you didn’t even flinch when it slammed into the wall. You heard him chuckle as you left.

“Come to me when you change your mind.” The door shut calmly, only adding to your fury.

How dare he? After all of this, he decided to do this shit? Try to manipulate you after a traumatic event?

Why aren’t you surprised? He’s the worst villain in the world. Of course he’d try something like this.

You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of crawling to him. Dominator won’t find you, even if he came by. You’ll just hide. You’ll even hide in Dimencia’s room, if you have to.

You went to your room, not bothering to do the remainder of your chores. If Black Hat was unhappy with that, well… he can shove it up his ass.

… You’ve never gotten angry like this before. You’ve never denied something that angrily before. Normally, you’d get yelled at and punished.

It felt good, honestly. Even trapped here, it felt great knowing you could have SOME control over what happened to you.

You don’t know what he planned to do, now that you rejected him. Maybe he’ll force you to marry him, anyway. Maybe he’ll drop it, and wait for you to come to him. Maybe he’ll just forget the whole idea, if you leave it long enough.

… For now, you’ll just enjoy the delighted feeling that stuck with you, after that outburst.


End file.
